


Central High's Group Therapy for Troubled Students

by SciurusPilot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciurusPilot/pseuds/SciurusPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sophomore Barry Allen's science fair project explodes (an accident he swears) his counselor offers an alternative to expulsion. Join group therapy with the school's other 'troublemakers'. Barry agrees quickly despite his friends and foster father's hesitation. He's not sure what to expect when he enters Dr. Wells classroom after school but what happens next is no where close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Barry’s right leg shakes nervously as his eyes trail around the plain office, never meeting the gaze of the two women sitting across from him behind a wide desk with tall neat piles of files stacked upon its surface. One file lays open before them. His. He finds the cactus in the corner to be interesting. So very interesting.

He peeks up at the two women quickly before looking away again. The oldest of the two with shockingly white hair tied back into a tight bun stares at him dryly. Mrs. Gloucester, his high school principal looks old enough to retire twice over yet carries herself as if she’s ready to go another twenty years in the public school system.

The second woman with permanent bouncing blonde curls shares a glaring smile full of teeth with Barry. He’s almost certain in some way she means it as a show of kindness. Almost. As the schools newest councilor (and therefore the most idealistic) Miss Jefferson was the one to call this meeting.

Barry’s head whips around at a solid knock on the office door. His foster father, Joe West, enters the office without waiting for an answer. Joe gives him a hard look and Barry shrinks further into his chair. It hadn’t even been all that bad. Could have been a lot worse if it wasn’t for Iris’ quick thinking to find a fire extinguisher.

“You must be Mr. West!” Barry could hear actual excitement in the councilor’s voice. “Thank you so much for joining us today on such short notice. I’m sure you know why we called this meeting?”

“Barry’s science fair project,” Joe states curtly as he takes the seat next to Barry.

“I’m sure that you know this already, however for the record I’ll repeat it for you. At 11:47 this morning during Central High’s science fair Mr. Allen’s project caused a small fire. There were no injuries, well, besides a bit of singed hair. There is smoke damage in the North gym where the school’s science fair was taking place.”

“Barry and I are both very aware of the damages caused. And we appreciate the schools efforts in taking control of the situation,” Joe elbows Barry in the shoulder.

“Uh… yeah. Thanks,” Barry sits up. This is his chance to set things straight. None of this is his fault, “Look I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen but Tony Woodward tried to pus-“

“It was your project, was it not Mr. Allen?” This might be the first time he had ever heard his principal speak. Her voice is stern and hard, much like her spine when it came to dealing with her students. Barry can feel his own back straighten in response.

“Y-Yes.”

“And it was your body that knocked over the table of your project, was it not?”

“Well yes, but-“

“And it was your project that caused a blast strong enough to singe Ms. Cooper’s eyebrows completely off?”

“… Yes.

“Detective West, usually in this type of predicament your charge here would be expelled.”

“What! You can’t do that.”

Joe sticks his arm out in time to prevent Barry from jumping out of his chair.

“Mrs. Gloucester, I’m sure we can work something out that doesn’t include kicking Barry out of school,” Joe was never one to plead. Even now Barry is impressed by how even his foster father kept his voice. Barry was shaking all over. He wasn’t sure if he could speak out again. The thought of leaving Central High, the thought of not attending school with Iris… It was unthinkable.

“Detective West. Twenty years ago I taught you American History before becoming the principal of this fine establishment. In all my time here at Central High I have only expelled fifteen students. Ten of them caused less damage than Mr. Allen has in one day. ‘Small fire’ and ‘singed hair’ is saying it lightly. However, Miss Jefferson is conducting an experiment of sorts and believes Barry would fit in perfectly. “

“It’s not much of an experiment,” Miss Jefferson adds, “it’s more like group therapy for the troubled students of this school. It acts as an outlet for feelings and how to deal with them correctly. It is open for all students; however, it is mandatory for those facing an otherwise severe punishment.”

“I’ll do it,” Barry says quickly.

“I think I heard of this at the police station,” Joe says with a puzzled look on his face.

“I imagine you would have. A few of the students have begun a recorded.”

“I don’t care I’ll do it,” Barry repeats.

“Wait a minute, Barr.” Joe turns away from Barry. “If these are the kids I’m thinking of then I don’t want them around Barry. They are dangerous and bad influences.”

“I believe Mr. Allen could be a good influence on them. It’s a chance for these children to see that you can make a mistake and still bounce back to a normal civilian life.”

Barry leans back tuning out Joe and the counselor’s voices as they argue over the merits of Barry going to therapy. Again. When he was escorted from the gym to the principal’s office by a supervising teacher he never expected to hear the word expelled. He was always causing accidents in his science labs; sure, nothing at this size but no one was really hurt. Not even Tony and he deserved it. Barry snaps out of his thoughts as Mrs. Gloucester speaks again.

“Enough. Detective West this is it. Expulsion or counseling. Mr. Allen has made his choice. You know my and Miss Jefferson’s thoughts on the matter. The final decision is yours.”

Barry looks up at his foster father with the largest puppy eyes he can muster.

“Please, Joe. I don’t want to leave.”

“Fine. We chose counseling. But if anything happens to Barry because of this I will-“

Barry leans over to hug Joe. Better to stop him now before he says anything to ruin Barry’s chances.

◆◆◆

Mrs. Gloucester is the one to lead them out to the hall.

“Eighth period will be starting soon. Mr. Allen, you do not want to be in my office again. Joe, it was good to see you again.”

Barry waits until his principal is out of hearing range to speak.

“Well that went well.”

“Barry, I swear if any of this was on purpose-“

“It wasn’t! Tony really did push me into my project. The chemicals were volatile and it caused a chained reaction as the-“

“Save the science mumbo jumbo for the classroom, Barry. I’m glad you’re alright. That could have been a lot worse.”

“A lot worse. Like school closed for an entire month worse.”

“You can’t skip school that easily kid,” Joe says as he slaps his arm around Barry’s shoulder.

They both laugh as Barry leads Joe to the exit. Before he leaves though, Joe turns and faces Barry with a serious look.

“I’m worried, Barr.”

“I promise I will be way safer next time and keep Woodward as far away as fifty feet from all chemicals.”

“That’s not what I meant, Barry. This counseling, these kids you’re going to be around… They’re not the best. Not the worst but darn close.”

“I’ll be fine Joe. They can’t all be that bad if they’re still here. And you heard Gloucester. If I get sent to her office again I might as well leave the state.” It couldn’t be as bad as Joe makes it out to be. Could it? Barry tries to think of which students would be part of the therapy group but none come to mind. It’s at moments like this that Barry curses his non-involvement with the general student body.

“She’s not all that bad. I was in detention with her almost every week my junior year of high school and she likes me plenty now.”

“You didn’t almost blow up her precious school. And you know what? I’m not even surprised you use to be a trouble maker.”

“Don’t go repeating that to Iris now.”

“I won’t.”

“I expect you home for dinner.”

“I’ll be there if you are.”

Barry waves Joe off before entering the school again. The fire trucks are gone as is the smoke that was drifting out the gym windows just hours ago. He manages to reach the hall for eighth period English just as the bell rings for the end of seventh. Students exiting the classrooms call out his name and a few pat him on the back thanking him for the longer lunch break. Barry smiles shakily back at his fellow students that didn’t know his name that morning. He doesn’t bother mentioning that he could have canceled school for the day or even the next week. No reason to take heat for not making a bigger mess of things. Taking his seat in class he doesn’t have to wait long for his friends to show up.

“Dude. That was awesome.”

“Hey Cisco. Sorry about leaving earlier. Got my ear pulled to the principal’s office.”

“Gloucester spoke to you? How are you not on your way to hell?”

“Really, Cisco,” Caitlin says as she takes the seat in front of Barry, “Give Barry some space. He’s gone through a very traumatic time today. How are you Barry?”

“I’m fine, really. They called Joe in, they talked about what would happen to me, and then I was released. And no Cisco, our principal isn’t a demon in disguise. Though, that new councilor might be.”

“Miss Jefferson? I think she’s delightful. She has a lot of ideas for the school.”

“And she’s hot.”

Barry turns away as his two friends continue to bicker. He considers himself lucky to have them. After what happen to his mom and dad no parent wanted their kids around him. It was pretty much only Joe and Iris for the year after. Then Cisco and Caitlin came along. Caitlin had always been there, just in the background until she and Barry discovered their mutual love for science in the seventh grade. Then Cisco’s family had moved to Central City for his brother’s music training. As a fellow science enthusiast he bonded with the only other kids in the school that could recite the periodic table of elements backwards by memory.

“Barry,” Caitlin’s voice brakes Barry’s train of thought.

“Huh?”

“Class is over.”

“Already?” After everything that had happen today he isn’t the least bit surprised he spaced out during a lecture on grammar. Maybe he should have taken the EMT up on her offer?

“Yeah dude. Your eyes glazed over and everything.”

The three walk out of class together on their way to the sophomore level of lockers. Waiting by his own locker is Iris, his foster sister and best friend. When she spots him she runs up hugging him tightly.

“Oh Barry! Are you okay? That was so scary. When they dragged you off I was so worried. I tried to stop the fire fighters from trashing your project but they wouldn’t let me get close enough. They said it was too dangerous. You worked so hard for weeks on that project. It’s just not fair. You deserved first place but they gave it to some freshman for a project on sound waves. Sound waves, Barry. What are sound waves compared to something that can cause a blast like that.”

“Well actually, sound waves can-“

“Not the point, Barr,” Iris pouts.

“I’m fine. Totally fine. My punishment isn’t even that bad considering I almost got expelled.”

“Expelled,” both Iris and Caitlin exclaim loudly.

“Dude again, awesome. Well not awesome but you’re still here at least. What did you get?”

“I have to attend group therapy with other ‘troubled’ kids.”

“Wait.” Caitlin pales. “The therapy Miss Jefferson put together?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Barry, that isn’t just for troubled kids. It’s for trouble makers.”

“I know that. Jefferson mentioned it.”

“I don’t think you realize who I’m talking about. Mark Mardon is in this group. You know, the kid who has it out for your foster dad for cuffing and putting away his brother. Mick Rory and Axel Walker. Leonard Snart, Barry.”

Both Cisco and Iris become considerably paler. All three of his friends had history with the names mentioned. Not even Tony Woodward would go near someone like Snart. Barry stares at Caitlin for a few seconds then says only two words, “Well fuck.”

“You need to go back to the devil’s office, get on your knees and pray. There is no way you can survive therapy with Snart.”

“Cisco’s right Barry,” Iris states warily, “You are too good to be around people like Snart and Mardon. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Barry pulls back slightly from the group shaking his head.

“No guys. I made my choice and I’m not going to back out now. Maybe if I keep my head down no one will notice me. Might even get out early on parole for good behavior.”

Barry’s attempt to lighten the atmosphere doesn’t work. But he’s still able to fake a smile of reassurement before leaving his friends behind for group therapy with the very worst Central High has to offer.  
hind for group therapy with the very worst Central High has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress. I have the first six and half chapters outlined and I know where I want this to go. But chapter postings may be a bit sporadic :( two a day then the next a month later type of thing
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes
> 
> Chapter two should be up within the next week 
> 
> 08/11/2015
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 5
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7. In case this worries anyone, by update I mean fixing wording and grammar, and maybe adding a sentence or two for clarity. 
> 
> 12/23/2016


	2. Barry Allen and the Seven Rogues

Standing outside the advanced science classroom Barry looks down at the note Jefferson had passed to him on his way out of the principal’s office. It had directed him to room 314, the classroom of visiting world renowned scientists Harrison Wells and Martin Stein. Barry could barely believe his luck. With declining test scores in the sciences the Central City public school system had invited local scientists to teach in the schools to inspire students. Barry may have screamed a little when both Wells and Stein had announced that they would be taking time out of their busy schedules to each teach a class at Central High. To his disappointment though, Barry didn’t meet the requirements for either of their classes. Stein teaching basic freshman science and Wells teaching advance physics. He had met Stein at the science fair before his project blew but he had yet to meet Wells, one of his heroes.

His curiosity on why group therapy for troubled students would be taking place in a lab filled with dangerous equipment doesn’t last long when Barry enters the room to find Harrison Wells in all his glory grading papers like any other teacher with a red pen in hand. Barry stares long enough from the entryway for another person in the room, a student, to notice him.

“Harrison. You have an admirer,” the teen chuckles as he glances over Barry’s body. The boy appears young, a freshman likely or maybe a middle schooler taking advance classes. His large eyeglasses shift down his nose as he turns away back to the rather large textbook sitting in front of him.

“Hmm?” Wells looks up first at the boy then Barry, “Ahh, you must be Mr. Allen. Katherine said you would be joining us today. Quite the impressive display this morning. I dare say if it wasn’t for your misfortunate fall Mr. Rathaway here would not have won first place at today’s fair.”

“As if. My research is decades ahead of anything Allen could do. Today was a perfect example.” Rathaway’s gaze doesn’t stray from his text.

“Um, yeah. I’m Barry. I mean Mr. Allen- No-,” shit, “just Barry is fine.” He gives up and walks as quickly as he can towards Wells without rushing too much. Barry’s not sure what he expected of the man. Wells… seems so normal. He’s leaning back in a rolling chair relaxed as can be. The papers on his desk really are student essays marked up in red. “This is the correct room, right?”

“If you mean Group Therapy, then yes. I was surprised as you are now. Katherine, or Miss Jefferson as you know her, coerced me into helping her. She seems to believe that the students refuse to talk because of her position in the school system. She believes that as a non-partial adjunct teacher I am better suited to make you talk about your feelings. Personally, I believe Martin would have been a better choice but he had already volunteered to help advise the Science Club starting next week.”

“So Jeffer- Miss Jefferson won’t be here?”

“No. She’ll be around occasionally to check up on us though. Tell me Mr. Allen, has does that make you feel?”

The teen, Rathaway, laughs loudly. Confused, Barry almost answers when he understands it’s a joke to the break the ice. He nervously laughs along and waits for Wells to explain what they will be doing in ‘Group Therapy’. “Feel free to use this as a time for homework. I don’t particularly care. Just be sure to attend every Wednesday and Friday. I’ll let you know when Katherine will be here so you can prepare a sob story.”

Barry takes a seat in the back row near the door leading to the labs. Only fifteen minutes had passed since the final bell celebrated the end of the school day yet only Barry and one other student had shown up. Whatever-his-first-name-may-be Rathaway must be a voluntary student. It was only five weeks into the school year. How could a freshman already be facing expulsion?

However, it doesn’t take long for more people to show. Barry shrinks into his seat focusing hard on his chemistry textbook when Mark Mardon walks in with a girl he vaguely recognizes as a Junior. Neither notices Barry as they saunter over to an open window to drop spit bombs on unsuspecting students. Wells doesn’t say anything in response only flipping over another set of graded papers. A minute later an administrator drags in Axel Walker yelling at him for trying to vandalize school property again. Barry knows Axel from class but the other student doesn’t seem to recognize or even notice him as he takes a seat just two over from Barry.

Half the required hour is almost over before the last students walk in. First to push his way through is Mick Rory, larger and meaner up close with a lit lighter in hand. Then a nosy girl about Barry’s age, chatting to someone behind her. That someone being Leonard Snart nodding absently to whatever the girl in front of him is saying. The moment he enters the room everything seems to move in slow motion. This is Barry’s first time seeing Snart up close. His trademark winter parka traded in for a down vest for the summer allows Barry to admire the defined lines of muscle that ripple as the hand of the arm reaches up to the shaded face. However, his’s hyperawareness is shattered as everything speeds up when Snart pulls his sunglasses off revealing pale blue eyes and turns his head to stare directly into Barry’s own dull green-ish eyes.

“Who’s the new kid?”

Everyone turns as Snart’s voice takes over the room. They follow his line of sight straight to Barry.

“Nice of you to show up Mr. Snart,” Wells says as he directs those standing to a seat, “Now that everyone is here I would like to introduce you to Barry Allen. Mrs. Gloucester was kind enough to send him to us for the foreseeable future. Why don’t you introduce yourself Mr. Allen.”

“Uh,” shit. Barry does not want to be here. Snart is still staring at him. So is everyone else but Barry can’t seem to take his eyes off him. He forces his gaze towards Wells before speaking again. “My name is Barry. I’m a sophomore.”

“What did you do?” the girl that entered with Snart asks. Barry’s not sure if likes how happy she seems to be just from meeting him.

“Lisa.” Snart gives her a look and she sticks her tongue out at him. This, Barry thinks, must be the rumored younger Snart sibling.

“What? It’s obvious just by looking at him he’s a goodie-two-shoes. A guy like him would never hang with people like us. So, what terrible mistake did you make Mr. Nice Guy, to get thrown in with us delinquents?”

“My science fair project exploded causing some damage to the school,” Barry cringes at the expressions on their faces. They appear shocked then admiring. Mick Rory’s eyes grow wide and he stares off into the distance.

“You’re the one that rocked the school? I thought it was Axel following in his father’s footprints.”

“That is so cool. Was anyone injured? Please say someone lost a head of hair.”

“What chemicals did you use? How easy are they to obtain? Can you replicate the blast?”

“The flames! How big were they? The colors?”

“Would’ve never guessed it. What’s your estimate on the cost of damages? I bet I’ve done twice that.”

They all speak at once. Wells stands at the front laughing softly shaking his head while Rathaway snickers at Barry’s predicament. The older Snart sibling gives him a considering look. Barry really does not want to be here. This was not how this was supposed to go down. Sit in the back, go unnoticed, sneak out at four, go home, and repeat on Friday in two days and for the rest of the school year. As the other students continue to babble over his ‘achievement’ Barry slides down into his seat hoping that they lose interest soon and go back to not knowing he exists.

“Hey,” a voice cuts through the noise, “the blast was cool, Allen. But only closing school for an hour? You couldn’t aim for at least a day? I have a history test tomorrow. Either way, I’m proud of you kiddo.”

Leonard Snart is proud of him. His life is over.

◆◆◆

The next day at lunch Barry waits patiently for his friends to show. When he had gotten home the evening before he only gave sparse details of Group Therapy to Joe and Iris before taking his plate of dinner up to his room for the night. Surprisingly it was Lisa Snart that got the other students off his back yesterday. Despite starting the barrage of questioning she told Axel off for asking Barry for his formula and then announced that as a budding delinquent Barry needed his space to plan his next great venture. He wasn’t sure if should thank her or not. He actually considered taking Cisco’s advice to approach Mrs. Gloucester to request a change of punishment when Shawna Baez, the girl that was with Mark Mardon in Group Therapy, said hello to him today in the hall causing several other students to back away from him.

“There you are, Barry,” Caitlin says twisting through the crowded cafeteria with a tray in her hands towards Barry with Iris and Cisco following close behind. They set their things down and the uncomfortable silence begun. Caitlin brakes first.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Barry responses with fake confusion.

“You know what Barry,” Iris says, “you pulled this silence treatment last night too.”

“Nothing happened. I showed up, Dr. Wells explained a few things-“

“Dr. Wells? As in Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R. labs? That doctor Wells?” Cisco appears shocked, his eyebrows rising and mash potatoes falling off his fork forgotten.

“Oh yeah. It’s weird; apparently, Jefferson couldn’t get the students to talk so she got someone non-partial to fit the bill. And that person was Wells.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type,” Caitlin taps a spoon against her tray as she thinks, “Since Cisco and I started interning at S.T.A.R. labs at the beginning of the semester we’ve both had the chance to work with Dr. Wells directly. This is unexpected.”

“Yeah,” Cisco agrees, “Wells is great and all, but it was weird even when he took the teaching position. And now counselor? This is too weird. Why would he be spending so much time at a high school when he has his particle accelerator? There is so much amazing research going on at S.T.A.R. labs that needs his attention.”

“I don’t know why he has chosen to spend his time at school,” Barry explains, “but he’s not counseling. So far he lets us do whatever. No awkward discussions on our feelings yet.”

“Well I think it’s great that he’s taking the time to get involved with the local community. Especially with trouble youth,” Iris adds.

“Thanks, Iris.”

“Oh Barry, you know I didn’t mean you. While we’re on the topic, who is in the group?”

“Well… Axel from class. Mark Mardon and a girl, another junior, named Shawna Baez. A freshman. I didn’t get his first name but the last is Rathaway.”

“Hartley Rathaway,” Cisco says the name with disgust, “that stuck-up prick is with you? I bet he’s only there as Wells’ groupie with nothing better to do than make fun of everyone behind their back.”

“Cisco really," Caitlin chastises. "Hartley Rathaway interns with us at S.T.A.R. labs. He and Cisco… don’t exactly get along.”

“Huge understatement.”

“Yeah, we’re probably talking about the same person. Other than that there’s Mick Rory and the Snart siblings, Leonard and Lisa.”

“What was it like?” Iris asks, “To be around all of them? It must be fascinating and a little terrifying.”

“I don’t really know yet. It was scary facing all of them. But… Uhg, I don’t know. They seem different, more normal compared to when they’re usually shaking down freshman for their lunch money or knocking over liquor stores.” Barry really wasn’t sure what to think. They treated him well enough now that he was one of "them." After his introduction they had retold stories of some of their greatest heists, if they could be called that. “They’re like Central High’s very own rogue’s gallery.”

“Rogue’s Gallery? Hmm, I like it.” Barry and his friends freeze as Leonard Snart sets his lunch tray in front of the open seat next to Barry. Snart takes the seat and begins eating without a care that no one else at the table was moving.

“Um.” Barry is not sure what to say here. Caitlin is staring at him with a wide eye look, lips pursed. Cisco and Iris inspect their own food pretending to eat.

“It’s… uh, good to see you Snart but...” Snart looks up from his food towards him waiting expectantly. As if it’s totally normal for him to be sitting at their table; never mind as a senior with a group of sophomores. “I don’t think you can sit here. Sorry.” Snart looks away from Barry to examine his friends. He must have gotten the idea because he stands, picking up his tray.

“Understandable,” he’s says as he waves away Barry’s attempts at apologizing again, “I overheard you talking and sat down without asking. I’ll see you at the meeting of Rogues tomorrow, Allen.” Snart winks at him and then strolls off, having a much easier time of it compared to Caitlin’s efforts earlier.

“Cisco, I want you to shoot me with your death ray.”

“As soon as I finish the configurations, I’ll shoot us both.”

◆◆◆

Barry drags his feet across the floor as he heads toward Group Therapy or better known now as The Rogues. Yesterday not even an hour after lunch featuring an interruption by Leonard Snart, his sister Lisa comes running up to him between classes to tell him how much she loves the name Rogue. Then this morning his classmates didn’t try very hard to hide their whispering of the word Rogue when they would glance at him from the corner of their eyes.

Reaching the classroom as expected, Hartley is in the same desk as Wednesday reading a college level textbook. However, instead of Harrison Wells, Leonard Snart stands before the white board drawing out the word ‘Rogue’ as graffiti. Again Barry is caught standing at the threshold.

“Really, Allen? Don’t you know how to take a seat without being told to,” Hartley snidely says.

“Where is Wells?” Barry asks pointedly ignoring Hartley.

“The good doctor only shows up to these meetings when he feels like it,” Snart responses only briefly glancing back towards Barry.

“Then why are you here? I thought you were the type to do what you want. Why not skip?” He really should just sit down and stop questioning the toughest guy in school.

“Not possible. Dr. Wells somehow knows when we skip. First time you get a warning. Second time he sends you to detention. After that he sends you to Mrs. Gloucester. Skipping’s not worth it. Not when you want to graduate. And it’s not too bad being forced to spend an hour after school twice a week with your friends.”

Later, Barry thinks that Snart is right; it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. With the hour almost up the Rogues had mostly left him alone. They either slept at their desks or chatted amongst themselves. When his phone alarm chimes at four o’clock Barry packs his things away and slips out of the room.

◆◆◆

Usually his walk home is quick and painless, however, today the weather doesn’t agree. Heavy rain pours from dark clouds with thunder in the distance. Usually on these types of days he would get a ride home with Caitlin and Ronnie but that wasn’t possible now. Barry knew better than to try Joe knowing that his foster father is currently working on an important case. Another twenty minutes and he’ll reach home he reminds himself. Just twenty more minutes of soaked clothes and misery.

“Hey, Allen. Barry!” He looks over to see a baby blue muscle car pull up to the curb. Lisa Snart leans out the back window calling out to him, “You look like you need a ride.”

There’s no question about it. Barry could only think of one person he wouldn’t accept a ride from right now, “Please?”

Lisa opens the back door and Barry slides in quickly shutting the door behind him. He’s not surprised to find her brother in the driver seat with Mick Rory in the passenger. He refuses to comment on what looks like a box of lock picking tools on the floor of the car as they begin to drive.

“Is it alright if I call you Barry? I don’t care if you call me Lisa. And my brother doesn’t mind if you use his first name either. It would be weird if you called me by my first name and him Snart. Honestly, I think it’s so weird that some people insist on using last names. But then again, Snart isn’t exactly the greatest name to say aloud, I mean it sounds like snot, so maybe it’s just me.”

“Barry is fine. And thanks for giving me a ride, Lisa. And you too Leonard, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, we’re all friends here. Right, Mick?”

“The kid’s alright.”

“And we’re all great friends now.” Despite having half a foot over her, Lisa manages to hook an arm around Barry’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “Speaking of being friends… You wouldn’t mind answering a few questions would you, Barry?”

“I suppose not.” Barry has a sudden suspicion that he should not have said that.

“Are you dating anyone? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? We don’t judge.”

He was right. “No. I don’t really date that much. I have though. I’ve also kissed girls. Not boys though. Not that I wouldn’t if the chance came up. Sometimes I think I may be bi but I don’t really know yet because I never specifically thought of a guy that way or been with one. Not that I’ve been with a girl either. But I have definitely dated a girl before. Just not currently. Shit- Sorry TMI.” Barry did not mean to say that much. Why did he feel the need to explain himself? He hadn’t even mention the possibility of liking guys to Iris yet and here he was telling the least trust worthy people in his whole school.

Snart, or rather Leonard, is the first speak.

“We all go through periods of questioning our sexuality. It took me years to figure out girls weren’t my style,” Leonard glances up to his rear view mirror to meet Barry’s gaze, “It’s alright if it takes you awhile.”

Barry nods silently not moving until Leonard’s attention is given back to the slick streets. Lisa chats for a bit more asking Barry about his foster family and friends. All three know Joe as a detective but don’t seem to mind that Barry lives with him or that they could be in a lot of trouble if they were seen with him.

“-Wait. How do you know where I live? I never gave you my address.” Barry only just realizes that he never told Leonard his address as they turn on to his street.

“We followed you home the other day,” Lisa comments casually.

“What! Why?”

“We were casing you. It’s what we do. We’re not going to burglarize your home if that’s what you’re worried about.” Lisa makes it out as if it’s no big deal. When the pull up across the street from his house Barry jumps out into the now light rain before Leonard can put on the brakes. He pivots to speak through the window Lisa rolls down.

“That is not normal. People don’t case other people! That is considered stalking. Look- I’m thankful for the ride and all, but this can’t happen again.” Barry turns and runs for his house. Unlocking his door he finally hears the rumble of Leonard’s car driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! It feels amazing just knowing someone is reading something I wrote.
> 
> For those wondering, this has a lot of canon history. A few little things are different obviously but otherwise nothing much has changed except for birth dates and the timeline of events. Also, if anyone is worried about OCs, the principal and the counselor are pretty much it and we'll barely see them anyways.
> 
> I decided that my chapter title theme will be movies. I have a list of titles I want to use but I'll take suggestions too.
> 
> Title~~ Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
> 
> 08/15/2015
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 5
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7
> 
> 12/23/2016


	3. Barry Allen's Diary

Before his mom was killed and his dad sent to prison for a crime he didn’t commit Barry had a relatively normal childhood. He had plenty of friends, he participated in school activities, occasionally got beat on by bullies, and had a crush on the girl next door. His doctor parents expected a lot from him and they could be tough but he loved them. Losing them both felt like the end of the world. He spent a night at a hospital then two days fostering with an old woman with too many cats before Joe picked him up. Barry hated him at first. Joe was the one to take his father away and refused to believe him when he brought up the lightening and the man in yellow. After running away several times from the West household to visit his father Joe took him aside after his fifth escape attempt to apologize. Joe would never be his father but he wanted to help. Barry understood that his hurt feelings were misplaced. His mother often preached that forgiveness was the best medicine after laughter. So he went back to his new home and only saw his father on holidays for the next several years.

His friendship with Iris West changed too after he moved into the room across the hall from her own bedroom. They bonded over the loss of their mothers late at night when Barry would wake up in the dark without the ability to breathe. Somehow Iris always knew right away because not long after she would tiptoe into his room in her nightdress and laid on his bed facing him. She would whisper stories of her own mother. At school when the bullying became worse Iris broke the nose of the first kid that called him the son of a murderer. She lost a lot of friends after that. It was just her and Barry and no one was surprise when his crush grew exceptional. He was sure it was love. But Iris never seemed to notice, not even when she went out on her first date and Barry had locked himself in his room in protest.

Joe and Iris became his family when he had thought he lost it all.

“Cappuccino or mocha?” Iris asks as they push through the door of their favorite coffee joint, Jitters.

“Maybe decaf. I feel hopped up on energy today.”

“Decaf it is then. Grab a table and I’ll order?”

It had become a tradition of sorts for Barry and Iris to hang out at Jitters on Saturday afternoons when waiting for Joe to get off his shift. However, for most of the summer and the first month of school Barry hadn’t been able to join Iris as he had either been at the university library researching or at school working on his science project. Now that it was over with he had all the time in the world to spend with his best friend again.

“I should get a job here just for their employee discount,” Iris sighs as she takes the seat across from him sliding his beverage over.

They chat about their week excluding the obvious. It was nice to act like everything was normal. That Barry wasn’t almost sent across the river to Keystone High for almost blowing up their school. He becomes confused when Iris suddenly starts twitching, checking their surroundings and nervously tapping her fingers on the table.

“Barry I need you to do me a favor.”

“Of course, I’d do anything. Well almost anything. I’m on a short rope right now because of school but-“

“Barry, stop,” Iris grabs his arm and stares up into his eyes, his heart skips a beat, “It’s not anything like that. I only need you to cover for me with Dad tonight. I have a date.”

His eyebrows rise and his mouth opens in a slight ‘o’. That was one of the last things he expected to hear. Over a year ago when he and Iris had been caught sneaking in at three in the morning part of their punishment had been no dating until college. It didn’t stop either of them from seeing people, more so Iris than Barry, but neither had tried to see their significant others outside of school before.

“Date? With who?”

“His name is Eddie. He’s new and in our year but I don’t think you have any classes with him.”

He feels hurt. Iris told him everything. It didn’t matter if it was an embarrassing celebrity crush or that she was going to the store to buy tampons. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes become steely.

“Why haven’t I heard of him before? Do you even know this guy? Can you trust him?”

“Oh my god, Barry. Yes, I trust him. He’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met. And we’ve actually been dating for weeks now.” She pulls her arm back to cross them.

“Weeks! Why haven’t told you told me?”

“I haven’t told you because you haven’t been around. Every time I tried to talk you were too busy with your project. And that’s fine but you don’t get to be angry when you find out I’m not telling you every little thing in my life now.”

“Was it really so hard to bring up that you’re dating some guy neither Joe nor I know?” No one else in the café had yet noticed the silent yelling between the two friends.

“What is wrong with you? This is just one date with a guy I know and trust. Why can’t you trust me?” Iris grabs her coffee and stands up, “I’m going home to get ready. Leave the back door unlock for me.”

With quick heavy steps she leaves without looking back.

◆◆◆

Barry feels like the steam drifting off from his once hot coffee. Staring down morosely over his forgotten drink is how Caitlin and her long-term boyfriend Ronnie Raymond find him not long after Iris left. He doesn’t notice when they share a tense look or as they split apart, but he does when Caitlin takes Iris’ usual seat. He looks up with hope only to turn away dejected.

“Sorry. I was just… I don’t know what I was expecting.”

Caitlin gives him a long look. “Iris told you about Eddie, hmm?”

“You knew? Did everyone but me know?” He turns to face her in surprise. Was he just as oblivious as Iris when it came to another person’s feelings and thoughts?

“Just about. She wanted to be the one to tell you.”

“Have you meet him? Is he good enough for her?”

“Only a few times. I think he may already be in love with her.”

“Oh.” Barry, with his head resting in one hand, turns to watch the cars passing by. Iris is one of the greatest people he knows. If this stranger had any sense of course he would be in love with her.

“Barry… I know you care for Iris a lot; however, I think it would be best for you to accept her decision. That may change in the future, but right now she needs support from her friends. Especially you.”

He nods understandably. Iris can make her own choices on who she wants to see and spend time with, but… Barry doesn’t want to be her best friend. He wants more. He wants to spend all his time with her. To watch the stars together and spend all night talking about nothing and everything. To hold her, share light touches, kiss her when no one else is around. But how can he want more when he hadn’t even been a good friend to her in months. Iris was right. He had been ignoring her. His project took up all his time and he never made a spare moment for her or his other friends. For the last two weeks he had even been taking dinner in his room. She’s right to be mad at him. As her best friend and foster brother it’s his job to make her happy. Even if that meant accepting a stranger as her boyfriend and forgetting his own feelings.

“You’re right. I was being a jerk to her earlier. How am I going to make it up?”

“Give her time. Be her friend. She’ll come around when she’s ready.”

Ronnie, model perfect boyfriend, approaches and hands a to-go container to Caitlin. “Hey Barry. Sorry if I’m interpreting but Cait and I have tickets for a show that starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Don’t let me take up your time. I hope you both enjoy it.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine by yourself?” Caitlin asks nervously.

“I’m fine. Joe will be off work in a half hour then we’ll head home. Really Caitlin, thank you for the advice. It’s already helped more than you think.”

“I’ll see at school on Monday then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Barry observes the couple strolling down the street arms hooked barely watching where they’re going as they gaze romantically into each other’s eyes. Caitlin playfully slaps Ronnie’s shoulder in response to something he says. As they laugh together Barry can only hope to have someone care for him like that someday.

◆◆◆

At the time when Joe’s shift should have ended Barry receives a text from his foster father. He had been called to a crime scene and wouldn’t be back until late. Barry considers only for a moment ratting out Iris. Instead he text back that he and Iris would make dinner for themselves and watch a movie to wait for Joe to arrive home. Later that night Barry washes and leaves to dry two plates and tells Joe that Iris had gone to bed early when the detective wearily enters through the front door. Joe, exhausted from a long day of work, doesn’t question it and falls asleep in a cushioned chair as Barry finishes his movie. He doesn’t stir when Iris sneaks in through the back door an hour later. Iris shares a small smile with Barry over the form of their sleeping guardian. After she changes they shake Joe awake sending him to bed. They don’t say anything to each other as they head for their separate bedrooms.

◆◆◆

Barry runs the rest of the way to the guarded door of Iron Heights prison when it begins to thunder. He passes through the entryway just as the down poor reaches the ground. The beige walls and metal furniture offers little comfort as Barry signs-in lying to a guard that he was given permission by Joe to see his father alone. When he enters the waiting room he doesn't expect to see anyone else, let alone another Rogue.

“Hey-ya, Barry right?” Axel Walker waves exuberantly then pats the seat next to him. Hesitantly Barry takes the seat. Axel wasn’t the sanest, but Barry would rather keep him happy then be at the receiving end of one of the other boy’s hurtful pranks. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too, Axel. I’m here to visit my dad.” Hopefully the guards will collect and escort his father quickly.

“Whoa, you know my name?”

“We’ve had classes together since the second grade.” Honestly, Barry’s not surprised that Axel doesn’t recognize him outside of the Rogues.

“Guess I never noticed you before. So you’re visiting your old man too. What he do?” Axel smiles wide as if they’re share secrets like giggling school girls at a sleep over.

“Oh, well...” Barry never had to explain before on why Henry Allen is in prison. Everyone in Central City and surround area had heard of the brutal murder of Nora Allen, apparently killed by her own husband in front of their eleven-year-old son. “The state thinks he killed my mom.” Right to the point. He doesn’t bother mentioning the man in yellow. He doubts that Axel would know anything and he doesn’t want to go back to seeing a state-mandatory therapist in case a guard over hears him and tells Joe.

“Cool. My dad is also in here for killing a bunch of people,” Axel grows somber when he mentions his father. “They won’t let me see him. I get his letters but I’ve never talked him in person. He was put away before I was born. Mom brought me in a few times as a baby, but then Dad killed a guard and they put him solitary. I come here almost every week hoping they’ll let me see him.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Barry isn’t sure what to say. What is anyone supposed to say to that? “Um, who’s your father?”

“The Trickster, James Jesse. Mom made me take her last name.”

Now he really does not know what to say. Though this explained why Axel wrote his historical persons report on James Jesse in history last year.

“Oh,” Barry gets a really bad idea. But seeing the usually jubilant boy teary eye hurts. James Jesse might be one of the most dangerous prisoners in Iron Heights but every kid deserves to see their father, even the criminally deranged ones.

“This may be a long shot, but my foster parent is a cop. He’s well known throughout the precinct and he’s knows the district attorney. I could ask him about setting up visiting rights for you with your father.”

He gasps as Axel grabs his shoulders and pulls him tight against his chest. Barry’s arms flail as Axel does something that he thinks is supposed to be a hug.

“Thank you! You're such a great guy. I’m going to tell everyone.”

“You really don’t have too,” Barry manages to mutter into Axel’s shoulder. He successfully pushes off the other boy when a guard marches in to collect him. Barry can still hear Axel yelling out goodbyes as he is escorted to his father.

◆◆◆

Talking with his father feels good. They don’t get much time but Barry tries to fit in as many details of his week as he can. The science fair, the Rogues, his fight with Iris. His father listens patiently as he rants about the Snart siblings stalking him and Iris’ unknown boyfriend. It’s at times like these that Barry misses his father the most. Henry Allen is the only person he can talk to like this without interruption. Joe and Iris are similar in that they pass judgement, Cisco changes the topic whenever it becomes too serious, and Caitlin is too quick to offer advice. His father would listen to him. He wishes he could hug his father but until his parole comes up in fifteen years, he won’t have that chance.

It feels too soon when another guard escorts him outside to the bus that would take him into town. He wonders if it was really okay to promise Axel that he would talk to Joe about visitation. He doesn’t have long to consider the merits of his decision when instead of a bus the guard stops Barry in front of a police car. Joe leans against the driver door, his face stoic as Barry stands before him. Joe motions for the guard to leave.

“Hey Joe… Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Me neither. But then I receive a call from Iron Heights asking if I had given you permission to see Henry alone, which I had not.”

“I’m sorry for not saying anything and for lying to the guards-”

“You better be.”

“But after my week I really needed to see my dad.”

The light drizzle taps against his head in time with his beating heart. He isn’t sure if he’s in real trouble or not as Joe stands before him. Finally, Joe opens the car door and Barry runs around to the other side to jump in.

“I understand you want to see your father more, Barr. But right now isn’t a good time. You’re still too young to see him alone.”

Barry tries to complain but Joe hushes him without a word. The ride back is silent as they actively ignore each other’s presence. When they stop at a red light within the city Barry speaks again.

“I saw Axel Walker in the waiting room. He’s in there almost every week, but he’s never been allowed to see his father.”

“The kid in your group therapy, son of James Jesse, that Axel Walker?” Joe side-eyes Barry.

“Yes,” Barry answers curtly, “I know what James Jesse has done and I know Axel doesn’t have a perfect record, but they’re still father and son. They deserve to see each other.”

“What’s your point, Barry?”

“I want you to see if you can talk to someone to allow Axel to at least meet his father. He doesn’t have anyone to advocate for him like you did for me.”

“Are you serious right now? James Jesse is a very dangerous man. Axel is better off never knowing the man.”

“What if this was me?”

“But it’s not you. Henry never tried to blow up a building and you never placed a plastic bottle bomb in your teacher’s mail box.”

“Joe please.” What is he doing? Why is he begging on Axel’s behalf? Axel has never done anything for him. Axel couldn’t even bother to remember his name when they’ve known each other for over eight years.

Grudgingly Joe responds, “I’ll see what I can do. No promises that I’ll actually talk to someone.”

Barry says thank you and falls silent again. A small victory for children with fathers in prison. But Joe was right. What if the Trickster influences his son to become more villainy? Would it be his fault that he sent Axel down that path? So far Axel had played mostly harmless pranks; nothing on the scale of his father’s terrorist actions. Yet Barry has hope that all will turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len isn't in this chapter : (  
> but ch. 4 tho ; )
> 
> This chapter didn't follow the outline exactly. It also became longer than I expected. Looking at my outline this was suppose to be one of the shortest chapters after the first. How many words are considered normal for a chapter? Is there some sort of standard? Do any of the readers have a preference? Originally I was hoping to keep this story short and open ended. But now...
> 
> Also I don't know anything about coffee. I only know the words and that decaf is for when you don't want more energy. It took me several tries to spell cappuccino.
> 
> Title~~ Bridget Jones's Diary
> 
> 8/30/2015
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 5
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7
> 
> 12/23/2016


	4. Barry Allen's Day Off

Unlike every other teenager in existence, Barry actually prefers Mondays more than Fridays. The world is quiet and still as he walks towards school. He is one the few students to arrive early on Monday mornings. Iris walked with him a few times their freshman year. She later claimed that she couldn’t take the boredom anymore. He was fine sitting alone on the front steps leading to the entrance as it gave him time to himself. Not that he didn’t already spend a lot of his time alone, but it’s different when early morning mist covers the high-rises of downtown Central off in the horizon.

From the direction of the West household he comes up to Central High at its back door leading to the North gym. The high windows are still open with dark smoke damage smeared on the outer wall above. He cringes. He hadn’t been back to the gym yet since the science fair. He isn’t sure how bad the overall damage was, but from the dirty looks he receives from the basketball players it isn’t good. The explosion itself he doesn’t recall well. He remembers being pushed over by Tony, his back hitting the table legs causing it to topple over, and then not being able to see anything as his poster board fell on top of him blocking his view of the chemical blast. He should have gotten the worst of it but the board protected him by taking the brunt of burns. Luckily no one else was close enough to get hit by the chemical spray. Not even Becky and she was practically shadowing him. Well not anymore. He supposes singeing off her eyebrows changed her opinion of him.

He was angry when it happened. He cared a lot about his project and worked hard it. Winning a ribbon would have been nice too. But now he felt sorrier for ruining the other projects around his and how the mini blast wave caused so much damage.

Shaking his head he tries not to think about it. At least the school didn’t press charges. He walks around the corner that borders the football field and spots Axel squatting in front of a dumpster. Nothing wrong about that, though the school might call the police when they see the pictures being spray painted on their property.

“Axel,” Barry calls out. The other boy smiles toothily and waves him over. Barry jogs the rest of the way. “Interesting choice of theme. I’m guessing the principal and a certain administrator are your inspiration?”

“What can I say? I’m an artist.” Axel puts the final touches on a particularly colorful letter ‘F’ before standing to face Barry. “So what’s up? Any news?”

“Yeah, I talked to Joe and he says he’ll try. It’s a long shot but I trust him to try his best.”

Axel tries to hug him again but this time Barry puts his arms up in time to hold him back. He would rather keep wet paint off his clothes.

“This isn’t a guarantee. Your dad is who he is and Joe is only a detective.” Barry feels like he must make sure Axel understand this. The possible fallout from a no could make Barry regret not accepting the expulsion and Keystone High when he had the chance.

“Doesn’t matter. This is the most anyone has ever done for me before. If you really do this for me we’ll be like family. I’ve always wanted a brother.”

“Oh, well… I don’t think we have to go that far.”

“And if you don’t I’ll try not to prank you too hard. No promises though.” For a moment his eyes turn dark but they switch back just as quickly.

“Uh, thanks. We’ll I have to get going. I have… Things to do. That sort of thing.”

Barry rushes away towards the front of school. He had forgotten how dangerous Axel could be. Talking about their fathers made him think for a moment that Axel was like him in a way. A lost boy missing his father, searching for a killer and maybe even someone who could understand and listen to him. Axel isn’t those things. Axel is someone who tries to take revenge out on a teacher by placing a homemade bomb in her mail box. Axel is the type of person who threatens physical violence to get his way. 

Axel is a lost boy missing a father he never knew. 

But he doesn’t need someone to talk to and he most certainly isn’t the type to listen. Barry doesn’t know what he got himself into. He hopes it’s worth it.

◆◆◆

The rest of his day is uneventful until lunch. One moment he’s making his way towards the cafeteria from Pre-Calculus the next his hand is grabbed by an unknown assailant and dragged in the opposite direction.

“Wha- Lisa?” He gets a face full of long dark hair as he turns trying not to trip over his own feet.

“Try to keep up two-shoes. I’m taking you out for lunch.” Lisa runs ahead, his hand still trapped in hers.

“But the cafeteria is the other way.”

“Out Barry, outside. The food here sucks.”

“But I’m a sophomore I can’t leave campus. And you’re a freshman!”

“I’m aware of that and I don’t give a flying fuck.”

They reach a deserted hall with a side door leading to the teachers’ parking lot. Lisa pokes her head out and scans the area before pulling Barry towards a familiar blue car parked on the street. Barry follows her lead in dunking down as they run across the lot. He’s already in trouble if they get caught, might as well try to prevent that. When they reach the car Lisa opens the back door, pushing Barry through as he tries to climb in causing him to fall. Lisa jumps into the passenger seat yelling drive at Leonard (in a thin black sweater, nice jeans and his usual shades, not that Barry really cared what the man wore) who steps on the gas before either of the younger two can put on their seat belts.

They’re several blocks away before Leonard slows down to the speed limit. The siblings laugh at their antics as Barry tries to right himself.

“What’s this all about? Is this a kidnapping?” Barry accuses. He doesn’t really believe that the Snart siblings would kidnap him. But this is all very suspicious. It hasn’t even been a week since they first met and now they were apparently taking him out for lunch breaking several school rules along the way.

“We don’t steal people, Barry. Lisa and I had plans for lunch and thought we would invite you,” Leonard explains.

“Why didn’t you ask then?” Probably because they knew he would say no.

“Lise?” Leonard scrunches his brow and gives a look towards his sister from over the top of his sun glasses.

“I thought he would say no, so I didn’t give him the chance. Is that really so bad? He’s here now and fine with it. Right, Barry?”

“I’m sorry about that, Barry. Lisa was supposed to ask first. If you want I’ll turn around.” Leonard frowns, honestly looking disappointed that Barry might not want to spend time with the siblings.

“Lisa is right. I would have said no, but… I’m crazy for saying this, I’m okay with skipping lunch this one time with you guys.” Lisa throws a punch up into the air. “But we’re not making a habit of this. One time only.”

“That’s cool with us,” Len smiles at him through the mirror. Not with his usual smirk; it’s just as small but brighter. Barry can feel a light blush heat his face. He forces his gaze away and focuses on Lisa as she debates the merits of various fast food joints around town.

“How about Cold Stone Creamery then if you hate every generic burger and taco joint,” Leonard suggests interpreting Lisa’s rant on their quality of food.

“I’m not eating ice cream as a main meal.”

“Saint and Sinners?”

“No bars before eight.”

“A bar, really?” He asks raising an eyebrow in Leonard’s direction. He only shrugs in response. Barry doesn’t want to know why they have rules on acceptable times to visit bars when they’re both under eighteen. “How about Jitters? They have good food.”

“It’s also down the street from the police station. We’re skipping school. Do you want to be caught that bad?”

“Oh, right. Not a good idea.” Barry looks around for any passing restaurants that wouldn’t rat out a couple of teenagers. He spots a buffet across the street, “How about that Chinese buffet?”

The words are barely out of his mouth when Leonard makes a sharp left turn.

◆◆◆

Barry sets his full plate across from Lisa and Leonard in their booth. Despite the lunch hour the buffet is slow. A couple on a lunch date a few tables over and a small group of business women by the windows are the only other customers.

“So, Barry,” he looks up at Lisa pausing in shoveling noodles into his mouth, “Axel told us what you’re doing for him.”

“Well I’m not really doing anything. I just talked to Joe. He’s doing all the hard work.”

“Still- Not many people would stick their neck out like that. Especially for someone like Axel. He’s not a good guy. I won’t make any excuses for him. But he’s one of us, a Rogue, just like you are now,” Lisa nods her head profoundly, “It is official. You, Barry Allen, are a Rogue. You may have never stolen anything before but you stole our hearts.”

Lisa winks at him and Leonard rolls his eyes at her. Barry wipes a fake tear from his eye.

“Proudest day of my life. I’ve always wanted to be recognized as a Rogue.”

“Oh shut up,” Lisa throws a wet noodle hitting him on the forehead.

Time passes by quickly. Barry admits to himself he’s having fun when they all grab seconds. He never knew how funny Leonard could be or how intricate Lisa was in her story telling. He wasn’t sure how much of it was true, but if even fifteen percent had actually occurred Barry would eat his inhaler.

It’s as Lisa is in the middle of story of a younger Leonard sneaking his sister and himself out in the middle of the night in the dead of winter to go ice skating on a frozen lake that for some reason involves a police chase on the actual lake that Barry receives a text from Caitlin asking why he isn’t in class. Checking the time he realizes its twenty minutes into sixth period.

“Shit. We have to go.”

“Why?” Lisa asks. She dips another strip of chicken in sweet and sour sauce appearing to not care that Barry is having a freak out. He’s never missed class without a good reason before.

“Class already started, that’s why. I agreed to skip lunch not class.”

Leonard pulls out his own phone to check the time then goes back to eating. “Hmm, might as well.”

“What?”

“You only have an English and Art class after sixth. It doesn’t really matter if you miss them.”

“How do you know- No wait, of course you know my schedule. You’re ‘casing me’. I’m not going to be counted tardy just because you don’t feel like going back to school,” Barry sets down his chop sticks and glares hard as he can muster at Leonard.

“If you’re worried about that then I’ll have your friend Cisco fix it in the computer systems.”

“Why would Cisco do that?”

“Because he’s been doing it for me since I caught him changing his Gym grade in the library computer lab.”

“You’re blackmailing him?” He had known that Snart had done something in the past to hurt his friends but he never realized it was ongoing. His stomach turns unpleasantly as he sits across from the Snarts’ and not his actual friends.

“I wouldn’t call it that-”

Barry had heard enough. He gets up and stalks out of the buffet to wait by the muscle car. His face is red and heated for a very different reason than earlier. Lisa runs out with Leonard not far behind after paying their bill. He can’t look at them. How will he face Cisco later? How could he possibly tell Cisco that the reason he missed lunch and class was because he was too busy hanging out with his blackmailers.

“Earlier you said you would turn back if I wanted to. I want to go back now,” Barry demands.

“No,” Leonard’s voice is stern. Barry looks up in surprise. His sunglasses are off tucked into his collar. His eyes are tense and has one hand partially up as if trying to pacify a wild animal. “Cisco and I have an agreement. He fixes my permanent record, I don’t turn him in and sometimes I get him hardware for his inventions. I’m sure you’re aware that his family doesn’t exactly support his endeavors. It’s mutually beneficially. I may be blackmailing a few people at school but your friend isn’t one of them.”

Not blackmail but it still feels like Leonard is taking advantage of Cisco.

“We considered you a friend,” Lisa says, “As a friend you can considered yourself and those close to you protected.”

“Are you the mafia now?” Barry can’t help but let out a laugh. Lisa could certainly lighten up a room while being dead serious.

“So what do you say? Spend the next two hours in dull boring classes or come mini-golfing with us?”

Joe was right. The Rogues were becoming a bad influence on him. Or maybe it was just the Snart siblings.

“Fine, but no more stalking. And leave my friends alone.”

◆◆◆

Despite himself he has a good time with the Snarts. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever truly consider them friends. But as they approach the last hole of mini-golf he feels content after his whirlwind of a day.

Lisa cheers as she gets another hole in one. She runs ahead to turn in her score card for a prize leaving the two boys alone to finish their own games.

“How about we just go and say we scored. Save some face,” Leonard suggests.

“That would be cheating,” Barry responds.

“I don’t want to watch you try to hit a golf ball into a hold ten feet away twenty times again.”

Barry huffs, places his red golf ball on the green and moves into place.

“Maybe if you offered better advice than ‘just hit the ball’ I would actually learn something.”

“I can’t believe this is your first time mini-golfing. Here-” Barry jumps when Leonard grabs his hip suddenly with his left hand. His thumb rests just above Barry’s jeans slightly scrunching up the edge of his t-shirt, skin not yet touching but so close. Len’s right hand circles around to be placed above Barry’s own on the club. A foot is kicked between his feet separating them. “Keep your hips steady and back straight. Now bend forward just enough. Feet apart, keep your balance.”

His skin prickles where he meets Len’s touch. A deep whispering voice close to his ear is the only thing breaking through the sound of rushing blood. “Now swing.” Their movements are perfectly in sync. His eyes follow the small red ball roll down the green, cross over a bridge covering a stream, into the hole and right to Len’s cool blue eyes. Then he became uncomfortably aware of how close they are to each other. Chests practically touching, his right hand on Leonard’s shoulder the other still holding the club. Len’s foot between his twisted feet. Their knees knocking against each other. Barry watches fascinated as Len licks his bottom lip. Barry becomes very aware of his own dry lips and the tightening along the seams of his jeans.

“Uh, your turn,” Barry backs up handing the club to Leonard. He walks stiffly away behind Leonard towards a bench to watch him take his turn. Holy fucks. Is he attracted to Leonard Snart? His eyes drift downwards as Leonard bends over to place his blue golf ball on the green. Yep, he is definitely checking out Leonard Snart of all people.

It takes Leonard three tries but he finally scores. The two walk down the path side by side in silence. Lisa doesn’t seem to notice anything different about them. Only remarking it must be hot outside if they were both getting sunburns.

◆◆◆

In the end Leonard gets his ice cream. They’re sitting at a park bench absently chatting while eating when Barry’s phone rings.

“Hey Cisco. What’s up?” School had ended an hour ago. He was a little surprise that none of his friends had called up to this point. But then again, usually it was Iris who called when he would disappear for hours without telling anyone. However, even after apologizing on Sunday he still wasn’t on normal speaking terms with her.

“Dude, where have you been? I can totally understand skipping class, but Sci Club? Dr. Martin was here today. He asked about you.”

“Ah shit. I forgot that was today.”

“Oooh, who’s that? Is it one of your friends?” Lisa inquires batting her eyelashes.

“Yeah, it’s Cisco,” Barry says covering the receiver.

“Let me talk to him.”

“Who’s that? Who are you with?” He can hear Cisco ask.

“No Lisa,” he says as she snatches the phone out of his hand. She jumps out of her seat escaping from his reach.

“Hi, my name is Lisa. What’s yours?” Is the last he hears before she runs off.

“Let her go. She’ll have her fun with him for the moment then come back,” Leonard says cool as a cucumber.

Barry sighs and waits for Lisa to return. Then he realizes he’s alone with Leonard again. He tries to act cool but can’t seem to do it as well as the other teenager. He acts as if he can’t even remember how close they were earlier. Close to what exactly though? Leonard knows about Barry’s possible bisexuality and Barry knows that Leonard is gay. But a relationship could never work out between them. There were just too many factors. He shouldn’t even think of it as a possibility. A friendship between the two of them could be dangerous if Leonard kept up his criminal lifestyle and Barry went through with joining the police force like he’s planned for years. Did Leonard even like him like that? It would be best to forget all about this, Barry tries to convince himself. It doesn’t really work when from the corner of his eye all he can see is Leonard’s tongue licking up melting ice cream from the side of a cone.

Barry sighs in relief when Lisa returns with a sly smile and hands the phone back. Cisco is still on the line stuttering a long goodbye to Lisa.

“Cisco it’s me.”

“Oh wow. Barry you have to introduce me to Lisa.”

“You know its Lisa Snart you just talked to you, right?”

Silence. “Do you think her brother would kill me if I ask her out?”

“I’m not going to answer that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He ends the call and turns to Lisa to glare at her innocent act.

“Leave Cisco alone.”

“But what if he wants to talk to me? I can’t help it if he approaches me," Lisa whines playfully.

“Listen to Barry, Lisa. Leave Cisco alone."

“You two are no fun. Which is why I’m heading out.”

“Where to?” Leonard asks, “Who are you seeing?”

“Stop acting like a dad, Len. I’m heading over to Shawna’s place, which is two blocks from here.” Lisa walks off waving her arm in the air as a goodbye.

“Be safe,” her brother calls after her.

Leonard offers to take him home then. Which Barry is grateful for as he was too nervous to ask himself. The ride is silent. He realizes it’s almost always Lisa that starts their conversations. Another reason why it wouldn’t work out between the two of them. They probably have nothing in common. What would they even talk about? ‘Hi, honey. I got a hundred on my physics test today. What did you do today?’ ‘Hello, sweetheart. Today I scared a freshman out of his lunch money.’ Or maybe he would say ‘I counted down the seconds until I came home to you.’ No, Leonard Snart would never say that. He isn’t the type.

Joe isn’t home yet so Leonard pulls in to the driveway turning off the car. Barry unbuckles himself but before he can open the car door, Leonard speaks.

“It’s interesting how our lives are so different but then also the same in a way.”

Barry looks at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“My dad is in Iron Heights too.” He turns away as if he couldn’t believe he was saying this aloud. “He’s the worst piece of shit in the entire place. He was dirty cop for over a decade but was only put away last year. Best day of my life. I never knew my mom and Lisa’s hasn’t been around in years so we were put into the foster system. The woman we’ve been with is a little crazy but she’s been a better parent to Lisa than our father has ever been. I don’t know about your dad and Joe West, but you seemed to turn out pretty well. It makes me wish that my father had been caught sooner. That maybe then Lisa wouldn’t be following in my footsteps.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No one really knows. Mick does. The other Rogues are aware that Lisa and I are in foster care now but not why. We all come from shitty families so we know not to ask too many questions.”

Barry nods. He understands the not asking questions. After his mother’s death a lot of the kids in his class would ask what it was like to watch his mom die. To see his father kill a person. He hated all of them. There were only a few who didn’t say anything, including Iris and Axel; most likely now he thinks, because of their own lost parent. They could almost understand what he was going through. They knew that he wouldn’t want to be questioned.

He wonders why though, why Leonard would tell him all of this. They barely know each other and here he was telling Barry his life story. It is interesting that they both lost their mothers and their fathers were both sent to Iron Heights. They’re both Rogues. But they are still very different people.

“We started off on a bad foot and I’ve done some things that made you mad. I’ll probably continue to do so. I would like us to stay friendly, at the very least for Lisa. She needs more good influences in her life.”

This is his chance to end his fraternization with Leonard. Forget about whatever crush he’s developing on the man. Instead he says, “Friends?” and holds out his hand. His heart flutters as Leonard takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a side tumblr for my ao3 work (same name - sciuruspilot). I mostly reblog ColdFlash stuff right now but I also post updates on my writing. If you have any questions I'll answer them there
> 
> Title~~ Ferris Bueller's Day Off 
> 
> 09/06/2015
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 5
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7


	5. Project Rogue

Two weeks quickly pass by since Barry skipped half a day of school with Lisa and Leonard. Or rather Len now after Lisa insisted Barry use the affectionate nickname she had for her brother. She said that her brother would love it if his other friends started using the name too, especially Barry. So far only Lisa and Mick seemed to use the name. Barry didn’t think Lisa’s brother really considered him a friend despite what they said that night. However, Leonard did smile when Barry first tentatively tried the name when they happened to cross paths while in the cafeteria. But at that sight (the dimples that appeared at the corner of his lips, the way his eyes seemed to open up compared to the usual crinkle when Len smirks, skin clear like fallen snow compared Barry’s own freckled covered face) he felt heat cross his face and quickly excused himself and instead spent his lunch period in the library hiding. Before that Barry thought he would be able to easily get rid of the crush he was developing on Len. But now…

Since then Barry tried his hardest to avoid Len. Ducking down corridors to avoid walking past him in between classes and piling homework around himself during Group Therapy were just two tactics he used. Not that it really mattered. Neither of the Snart siblings had approached him in the past week. That is until this morning when Lisa cornered him before second period to loudly whisper in front of his waiting classmates that she was looking forward to later.

He spent the rest of the day looking over his shoulder and checking around corners.

◆◆◆

Barry is late to Group Therapy. He’s freaking out about it as speeds walk towards the science building from his locker. At the end of the day Becky Cooper was waiting outside his last class ready to forgive him for the loss of her eyebrows if he asked her to Homecoming right there and then. He admits, it was exciting having someone so in to him at first but it had become increasingly creepy and worrisome when she followed him without his immediate knowledge and threatened Iris and Caitlin for trying to ‘steal’ him away. If one good thing came away from his science fair project it was convincing Becky to leave him alone. So when she approached him after eighth period sophomore English he swiftly said no and spent the next fifteen minutes dodging her throughout the halls.

Worried that he would be the last to show leaves him even more surprised when turning down the last corridor he finds himself with a face full of Hartley Rathaway.

“Whoa!” Barry stumbles back tripping over his feet to prevent running into the smaller boy.

“Hello Barry,” Hartley says from his spot unmoving. He scowls and pats down his sweater vest as if Barry had left crumbs from bumping into him.

“Um, hey Hartley,” Barry stops for a moment to consider why Hartley would be out in the hall and not in Wells' classroom, “Do we not have Group Therapy today? Did I miss a memo?”

“No, no memo,” he says casually, “Our fellow Rogues are throwing you a surprise party for lasting this long. I was tasked with stalling you long enough for them to finish decorating the classroom.”

“Oh. Well… that’s nice of them.” So that’s what Lisa meant this morning. “But what’s the point of a surprise party if you tell me?”

“What possible reason can you think of that would make sense for me all of people to distract you from entering the room? It would be easier for the both of us if I explain why. I’m sure you are not entirely incapable of faking surprise.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” So Barry follows Hartley as they aimlessly transverse through the school’s halls. After three minutes of silence Barry lets his curiosity get the better of him.

“Is it okay if I ask a question?”

Hartley sighs and nods his acceptance.

“What did you do to get put in Group Therapy? I mean- You’re only a freshman and you don’t really seem like the violent destructive criminal type. Sure you rub people the wrong way- Cisco hates you for whatever reason- But I don’t-,” Barry stops at the sudden uncomfortable look on Hartley’s face, “Sorry. You don’t have to answer. I was just curious and I asked without thinking. You just really don’t seem like the type.”

Hartley gives him a strange look before answering.

“You didn’t seem like the type either yet here we both are.”

Hartley falls silent and they continue walking. Barry doesn’t really know what to think of the other boy. Cisco has a lot to say about him, none of it nice. Caitlin admits to not entirely liking Hartley; however, she always has a pitying look in her eye when she speaks of him. Outside their ‘therapy’ Barry only ever sees Hartley alone. He’s certainly intelligent if the books he carries around say anything and he did win the school science fair. Iris likes to claim that if Barry’s project hadn’t blow up he would have won. He knows that isn’t true. He had seen Hartley’s project. It was graduate school level work. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was here at a public school when he’s working at a college level.

“I can see your face. Stop thinking about me.”

Barry’s head snaps forward.

Hartley sighs dramatically.

“I was to attend a very exclusive private boarding school in France this year. My parents were very proud that I had been accepted without the usual necessary bribing. They were so happy with me I thought for once I could be brave and tell them the truth. Only I was wrong. They weren’t happy for me, they were happy for themselves. They had a prodigy son that would take the family name to new heights.” Hartley pauses and looks away. They stop before a window looking out on to the football field where the track team is practicing. Barry waits quietly for him to continue.

“After dinner one night when it was just myself and my mother and father I told them. I came out of my closet. I’m not ashamed or sorry for what I did. I don’t care that my father cut me out of his will or that my mother won’t look me in the face. They were never really my parents anyway. They never acted like what a mother or father should be. Afterwards I thought it would be for the best. I would be out of the country and their hair for at least two years then college and working for the family business. I would work my way up and still be able to take over at least one of the companies after my father kicks the bucket.”

However, I miscalculated how ashamed my parents truly were. They turned down my position at the French private school and effectively blocked me from ever entering their social and working circles again. Their fear of any of their friends or business partners discovering their new ‘dirty little secret’ overwhelmed any love they may have had for me. So I was sent away to Central City to live with a distant Great Aunt and attend public school away from any peering suspicious eyes.” Hartley’s head turns from the athletes on the field to Barry with a dry look.

“But I suppose that doesn’t entirely answer your question.”

Barry doesn’t say anything. What had happen with Hartley and his parents… That was Barry’s worse fear. He has no idea how Joe or his father would react if he told them of his questioning sexuality. He wonders if Hartley knows and that’s why he is telling Barry his whole story instead of just the bare details like Barry had expected to receive.

“I’m sure it was the same for you. Miss Jefferson contacted my legal guardians and informed them of the therapy group. She was just fishing for new members but my parents truly think it will ‘fix me’. I agreed to only attend meetings if my parents agreed to stay out of my life. Outside of allowance of course. I still need to pay for college and I refuse to work at a greasy fast food restaurant like a normal teenager.” Hartley smirks at that last bit.

“I’m sorry for what your parents did. No one should have to deal with people like that. Especially when it’s family. I shouldn’t have brought up bad memories.” Barry really does feel terrible for asking Hartley such a sensitive question. He should have known better but his mouth got away from him. Hartley laughs.

“Don’t look so solemn, Allen. I don’t mind. I think I feel better finally talking about it.”

“Was that your first time talking about it?” Barry asks shocked. Hartley raises an eyebrow.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t exactly talk about our feelings in therapy.” He's got a point there.

“Do really have no family or friends to talk to?”

Hartley huffs and shakes his head.

“It doesn’t really matter and I’m fine. But I won’t be if I keep you from your party any longer.”

Hartley turns and walks quickly away towards their classroom dodging Barry’s question.

◆◆◆

Despite never stopping to let him catch up, Hartley and Barry approach the classroom side-by-side. Hartley reaches out for the knob but stops before turning it.

“You know, you’re not that bad Barry. It’s a shame that even with your budding bisexuality we’ll never be able to be together. Alas, I was too late.” Flabbergasted, Barry doesn’t have a chance to react to the smirking boy before Hartley opens the door.

“Finally!”

Following Hartley, Barry enters the room kicking balloons out of his way. The rogues really had been decorating the room. A forest of streamers taped to the tiled ceiling in one corner. Catchy music plays from speakers attach to someone’s phone. Several desks in the front had been pushed back to make room and were being used to hold several bowls of snacks and punch. All the Rogues were present sans Wells. Which wasn’t strange considering Barry had only seen Wells once during Group Therapy after their initial meeting. Shawna and Mark again were by the windows this time with water balloons. Axel waves from the snack table, his mouth stuffed with Oreos. Mick is the one that exclaims "finally" when Barry enters the room from where he stands by the teacher’s desk with Len and Lisa beside him.

“Oh wow! What is this?” Barry tries to show his apparent surprise.

“Dammit, Hartley! You had one job,” Lisa throws her hands in the air while Hartley just shrugs.

“You said distract him. There was nothing about not telling him about the party.”

“Does ‘surprise party’ mean nothing to you?”

“It’s fine, Lisa,” Barry assures her, “I think it’s amazing. Thank you.”

Len waves them over and calls for the rest of the Rogues to gather around. Embarrassed by the sudden attention he’s given by everyone in the room, Barry approaches the others cautiously. He accepts Mick’s offer of punch if only to have something to do with his hands.

“Today we gather to celebrate Barry’s third week as a Rogue,” Len starts.

“Mostly as an excuse to have a party,” adds Shawna.

“But since it is Barry’s day I think we need a speech,” Lisa says excitedly.

“Lisa. I don’t think Barry wants-,” Len begins but is interrupted by Lisa and Axel shouting speech repeatedly. Barry winces along with the older students.

“Um...” he might as well. “This is really thoughtful of all of you. When I first joined I expected to keep my head down for the rest of the year and hope that it didn’t get bitten off. So… Thanks for being so cool about me being here. But with your backgrounds I have to wonder where the decorations and food came from.” Feeling brave he adds that last joking part directing it towards Len.

“Ahh Barry, if you wanted to be bitten you just had to ask,” Axel says, head moving towards Barry’s arm.

“No, Axel,” Len says sternly, “And Barry, I thought you trusted us. You can’t believe we spent honestly earned money on your party?” Len pouts and puts a hand to his chest as if Barry had shot him. Barry snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Never mind that. Here Barry, we all pitched in and got you a present.” Lisa grabs a small gift wrapped box from the desk behind her handing it to Barry. He tries to protest but the she quickly squashes that.

The package is expertly wrapped. Carefully he tears the tape on one side and unfolds the red paper. With the paper removed it reveals a small jewelry box. Lisa notices the weird look he gives the box and in a soft voice mockingly explains to him that they’re not asking him marry them. Face flushed while they chuckle he opens the box to reveal a card with his picture on it.

“Is this…?”

“A fake I.D.? Why yes it is. Thank you for noticing,” Lisa says proudly.

“Your first fake I.D. It’s a ritual shared by many a teenager,” Shawna adds.

“You have too much of a baby face, kid. So we went with eighteen instead of twenty-one. You can at least get into most clubs with this,” Len says. Barry looks up to him to find Len with a wary expression. “Is it okay?”

“You do realize I live with a cop, right? But, yeah, thanks. Really. I’m sure this will be really usefully someday. Wait- How did you get this picture? And all my information? How do you how much I weigh?!”

Len smirks mysteriously. “We all have our secrets. Now drink up, we have a party to get to.”

◆◆◆

A little under an hour later Barry is back at the punch bowl for another refill. He isn’t sure what flavor it is but he loves it. He had lost count how many cups he had had so far. His bladder certainly wouldn’t be thanking him later.

Filling his plastic solo cup he notices Len leaning against the table watching him with a curious expression. Barry smiles wide in greeting.

“Hey Len.”

“Hello Barry,” Len laughs, “Have you had enough to drink yet?”

“Huh? I’m fine. I’ll need the bathroom later. But I’m fine now. Totally fine.”

Len smirks like they’re sharing a secret. “Whatever you say, Barry.”

Barry smiles and tries to lean against the table next to Len but not quite managing the relaxed confidence Len oozes everywhere he goes. However, he does feel more relaxed than he has been in weeks, maybe months. He brushes his shoulder up against Len’s upper arm. Maybe some of Len’s confidence would rub off on to him. He barely notices as Len tenses and then relaxes as Barry leans against his arm.

“I was wondering. Why is it such a big deal that I made it to three weeks?” Barry asks.

“Usually after the first week most people pick detention,” Len answers.

“Why? Isn’t it easier in here than detention?”

“I know this might be hard for you to understand right now in your current state, but most normal people are scared of the people currently in this room.”

Barry squints at Len and then around the room to where most of the others were playing tic-tac-toe on the white board or failing at trying to dance to the music playing.

“I don’t see it. Hey, do think since I’m a Rogue now, people are scared of me?”

Len laughs. “Kid, I don’t think anyone is afraid of you.”

“Ahh, Lenny be nice,” Lisa says sauntering up pointing out Barry’s pout, “I’m sure our sweet little flower here could pack wallop if he tried.”

“I’m not a flower,” Barry protests.

“Whatever you say, Barr. Hey, Lenny, Barry’s not much older than I am and he’s handling it pretty well. Why can’t I have any of the punch?”

“You’re not old enough,” Len replies curtly.

“Neither are you.”

“You want to add two years to the wait?” Len’s eyes narrow as does Lisa’s. Barry watches as the siblings stare each other down. As it continues he is tempted to check his imaginary watch to make a point.

“Uhg, fine. I won’t drink your stupid punch.” Lisa scowls but joins them in on leaning against the snack tables.

“How can someone be too young to drink punch?” Barry wonders aloud.

Len and Lisa exchange a look.

“You really didn’t notice?” Lisa asks eyebrows raised.

“Notice what?”

“Barry,” Lisa places a hand on his shoulder, her body shaking from holding back laughter, “It’s not a party until someone spikes the punch.”

The realization comes over him slowly. He looks down at his cup then up to Len and Lisa, their faces filled with concern and mirth respectively.

“Alcohol?” he whispers.

“Oh snap. Is this your first time?”

Oh snap is right. How much had he drunk? Oh man. He couldn’t go home like this. Joe would know right away something was wrong.

“-arry. Barry!” Len is standing before him with both hands on his shoulders. “It’s alright we won’t let you go home like this. I’ll take care of you. Shawna, how much did you put in the punch? Should he be this tipsy?”

Suddenly Shawna takes Len’s place and holds Barry’s head in her hands peering into his eyes.

“I only used the real cheap stuff. He should be fine. Rest and plenty of water.”

Shawna disappears. Somehow in all the commotion now surrounding him he managed to hold on to his cup. He examines the half-filled red solo cup. It looks like regular punch and doesn’t smell any different, but the taste was definitely off from the usual artificial fruit flavoring he was familiar with as a kid. Distantly he hears Len directing the others in tearing down the decorations. Axel takes great enjoyment at popping the balloons while nearby Mark grumbles at the party ending early because someone can’t handle their liquor.

Barry scowls. He can’t exactly handle his liquor when he doesn’t even know he’d drinking said liquor. He feels tricked by the Rogues. Why would they do this to him? Do they think it’s funny? He pushes those thoughts away. It’s not their fault. It’s obvious from the siblings’ reactions that they thought he knew.

The cup feels heavy in his hand. It doesn’t matter what happens next. No matter what Len does Joe is going to find out. He’ll be grounded for life and never see Len again. He’ll never have another chance so he might as well.

Barry tips his head back and drowns the rest of the purplish liquid.

“What are you doing?!” Angrily Len grabs the plastic cup out of his hand, the last droplets splattering against his thin sweater. He crushes the cup and throws it across the room towards a trash can. “Do you know how dangerous that is? We don’t know how much you have had to drink in the past hour. I don’t want to be forced to make you throw up.”

Len grabs his arm pulling him away from where the punch bowl used to be. The room is clear now except for Mick guarding door with Lisa next to him on a phone.

“It doesn’t matter,” Barry pushes away from Len, “I’ll probably never drink again in my life. Joe is going to find out and then I’m going to be sent away to Keystone High and I’ll never see any of you again.”

Len’s hand is on his arm again, more of a caress this time instead of like the rough grab earlier. Barry realizes that he had been shouting and his mood takes a sudden dip.

“Joe isn’t going to find out. Trust me.”

Shakily Barry nods and accepts the arm that Len wraps around his back. He allows himself to be led through the door and out of the school building following Mick to Len’s car with Lisa close behind with their bags.

In no time at all they make it to Len’s car. Len helps Barry into the back seat and slides in next to him with Mick taking the driver seat. Barry doesn’t question it as Mick drives them off school property. He’s just thankful that Lisa hands him a paper fast food bag from the front seat in time. Len rubs small circles into his back as he bends forward to empty his stomach.

◆◆◆

Len tries to lead him up the steps of a porch to a small old two-floor house. When that doesn’t work after the second time Barry almost trips, Len sweeps him off his feet and carries him up the steps, through the opening, and in to the house dropping him on to a musty smelling plastic covered couch. Lisa jokingly says something about not expecting to see that sight so soon. Barry tries to protest but the sway in his stomach just has him covering his mouth instead.

Len moves Barry’s feet to sit at the end of the couch and turns on an ancient looking television. Mick takes the over-stuffed chair and Lisa sits cross-legged on the floor after stealing the remote from her brother. She changes the channel to a colorful cartoon. He looks away from the flashing lights groaning. Usually he would be on the floor in front of the TV right along with Lisa cheering on his favorite animated characters like he was eight again but his adult problems were giving him a splitting headache.

Len must have noticed and taken pity on him. He helps Barry sit up and hands him a small pill and a glass of water. Sighing at the slight relief he leans against the other man instead of laying back down. In a daze he blinks lazily as he stares blankly at the TV screen. Before his eyes close completely he thinks there’s something strangely familiar about the plastic covered couch and the painted dishes covering the walls.

◆◆◆

When the episode ends she sneaks a glance behind her shoulder towards her brother and the boy they were slowly accepting in to their ranks. Barry had fallen asleep against her brother and Len had shifted their positions so that Barry’s head rested on his lap. Len gazes down at him, gently brushing his hair back. He smiles as Barry softly snores.

Stealthily, Lisa pulls her phone out of her pocket and snaps a picture. Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Sorry it took so long. I originally planned to take a week or two off to focus on school but then suddenly a lot a bad stuff happened around and to me. Then once things got better and I started writing again I hit a writing road block head first and got lazy. But now I'm back with a new chapter! It's funny, the word count for the chapter is the exact same as CH 4.
> 
> I'm not sure when chapter 6 will be out. I'm also working on a holiday theme one-shot so I may release that before finishing 6.
> 
> Title~~ Project X
> 
> 11/29/15
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 5
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7


	6. When Barry Met Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading by subscription: I've done a slight update of chapters 1 through 5. Nothing is rewritten except some awkward wording and grammar. It was all for the best.

Barry isn’t sure what woke him. The one thing he knows for sure is that he wants to go back to sleep and never drink again if this is what hungover feels like. His mouth is dry, he can feel his t-shirt sticking to his back with sweat despite the chill in the air, and the pounding at his temples is worse than a mandatory pep rally. He turns over in an attempt to escape only to hit his face against something solid and to the sound of an “omf” above him. The hand that he was using to blindly reach for his pillow stops short at the feeling of jean material. It takes him a moment to realize that all of this was very, very wrong. His pillow shouldn’t be hard and he’s never been known to have a pillow with sound effects. Images of a party flash before his eyes, the Rogues leading him to Len’s car, and then a couch and a TV playing in the background. And finally sitting on said couch with Len. Falling asleep on Len. Waking up on Len with his face squished up against Len’s perfect rock hard abs he probably spent hours on creating and doesn’t want Barry’s drool all over them.

Barry scrambles backwards kicking off the back of the couch, twisting himself around a knitted blanket someone must have laid over him. He hits the floor hard nearly missing Lisa.

Two of the three other occupants of the room curse and begin pulling at the blanket in an attempt to help Barry out of his accidental human burrito. Mick only rolls his eyes. He watches for a bit longer before pushing himself up from his chair. 

Barry rolls across the floor in a panic to escape the blanket and the hands that came to close. However, the panic abruptly comes to an end when he hits a pair of heavy combat boots. With ease Mick manhandles Barry up in to the air allowing the blanket to slip off on its own.

“Uh, thanks.” They stare blankly at each other. Barry twitches and Mick drops him on to the couch.

“Don’t let it happen again. My show is on.” Mick falls into his overstuffed seat and turns his attention back to the television.

The rush of adrenaline he had from waking suddenly is gone leaving him sagging into the couch. Len climbs off the floor into the seat next to Barry acting as if he hadn’t just leapt to the ground in a rush. Lisa groans as both her brother and Barry side glance each other and hastily look away blushing, eyes refusing to meet.

“No more. I’m heading to bed,” Lisa exclaims loudly. She pushes off the floor and escapes the room.

“She’s right. I should probably go home too,” Barry says aloud in hopes that Mick would offer him a ride. He isn’t sure he would last stuck in a car alone with Len for an extended amount of time. His crush was already bad enough, but now he knew what it was like to sleep next to him. Not to mention what it was like to have the other man’s clothed privates near his mouth. No! Bad thoughts! Think virtuous thoughts! Cute little baby bunnies in the spring time, birds singing, bees buzzing, the birds and the bees- Barry just couldn’t win could he.

“I’ll give you a ride,” Len says. His hands fumble around in his jean pockets searching for his keys. “Want one too, Mick?”

Barry looks up to Mick with hopefully eyes. But Mick either doesn’t notice or ignores him.

“Nah, I’ll stay the night here. My old man is back in town.”

Len nods in an understand way. He leaves the room and Barry reluctantly follows. He throws out a goodbye before closing the front door behind him only receiving a grunt in return.

◆◆◆

Awkward wouldn’t even begin to explain the atmosphere in the car. Barry is a bona fide expert in awkward and all the ways to apologize for it. But with Len he doesn’t know where to begin. First, he got drunk and made a of fool of himself; that was bad enough itself, but then Barry had to go and fall asleep on Len like a kid.

Before he knows it, Len is pulling up in front of the West household. It’s now or never.

“Barry, I-” “Hey, Len-”

They interrupt each other. Barry laughs and even Len chuckles. With the stiff air disappearing between them he takes it as a sign to go ahead bravely.

“I want to say sorry for earlier. Actually, more than that. For the past several weeks really. I’ve been acting like a brat to you and everyone else. You and Lisa have gone out of your way to include me and I haven’t exactly been trying to return the favor. And then today. I got drunk and crashed at what I think was your house. I really hope that was your house and we didn’t break in to one because-

“Lisa and I do live there. It’s our foster home.” Len gives him a sympathetic smile as he rambles.

“Oh, that’s good. Because it would have been even worse if I did fall asleep on you in a stranger’s house and woke up with your dick in my face. Not that it was! It definitely wasn’t! I only wanted to apologize for drooling on you. Not that I wouldn’t apologize for that too. I would in a heartbeat. Oh, shit. I wouldn’t apologize for your dick. I’m sure you dick- I mean penis, you probably prefer the proper term, is perfectly fine. Largest in your grade and- Fuck.”

Barry covers his overheated face with his hands. He can’t look at Len. There’s no doubt about it now, Len hates him.

Len shuffles in his seat and Barry’s eyes are drawn toward him between slitted fingers. If only to know when to dodge when the inevitable punch comes. Instead Len shakes in his seat in silent laughter. Barry gawks at him, dropping his hands.

“I don’t think any of my exs’ have said anything nearly as nice about my dick as you have tonight, Barry,” Len wipes a tear from his eye.

“Well that’s just sad. I say it’s fine and that’s the nicest you’ve heard?”

“Don’t forget “largest in your grade.” I particularly liked that. A real confidence booster that one.”

“Uhg, can we forget this night ever happened.”

“On one condition,” Len says with a smirk.

“Oh really, what’s that?” Barry says with a teasing smile in return.

Len’s smirk falters. He licks his lips and looks away down to the steering wheel.

“Barry, I was wondering, if maybe you would–”

Len is interrupted by the porch light switching on. Barry curses.

“I am dead if that’s Joe. I’m sorry, Len. Is it okay if you ask me for that favor later? You know, if I’m not grounded for being out—well, with you.”

“Sure. You better go.”

“Thanks. Bye.” Barry jumps out of the car without waiting for a reply and rushes up to the front door slipping into the house.

Len scowls. He throws his head back hitting his seat and sighs. He waits there until the door shuts behind Barry’s retreating figure. His mask back in place he turns the key starting the car and switches gears. Back to the people he can call home. Driving away he forces himself to not look back. Maybe it was for the best.

◆◆◆

As Barry sneaks back into the house he notices a stray cat that occasionally passes by laid out on the porch. Perhaps the cat had set off the sensor? His sense of relief doesn’t last long when he finds Iris waiting for him in the living room. Dressed in PJs and a robe along with a mug of what smells like fresh coffee, she sits in Joe’s chair with only the lamp on behind her.

“Out late, huh? And no call either. Do you know how worried I was?”

“Sorry Mom, didn’t realize that my curfew is at seven now.”

Iris’ frown cracks and she bursts out laughing. They often do this to each other. Acting like a disapproving parent when the other acts out. It’s all in good fun but there’s a twinge of unhappiness mixed in with their laughter. It had been too long since they’ve been able to play this game.

“Okay, but for real now. Why did Leonard Snart drop you off? Is he involving you in his criminal activities? He is not worth taking a fall for, Barr. I know Dad can be overprotective, but you can go to him for this type of thing. Don’t let Snart bully you into working for him.”

“What, no. It’s not that. It’s nothing like that. He dropped me off because we just came from his house.”

“His house? Is he taking advantage of you? Is he-”

“Iris,” Barry has to shout to interrupt her rapid-fire line of questioning, “He was letting me recover so I wouldn’t come home drunk.”

He could understand her concern but this was ridiculous. Len would never do that. How could anyone believe that?

“Drunk? You can’t be serious.” Barry finds Iris’ complete look of disbelief a little offensive.

“Well I am. Tipsy enough that I can’t walk in a straight line. See?” He fully enters the room now and attempts to walk towards Iris. That is until his knee bangs against the coffee table. He bends over to grab his leg in agony but is pulled down by the weight of his backpack that had been draped over one shoulder when he shifts. He manages to catch himself on the armrest of the couch. Iris stifles more laughter as he slides the bag off and flops on to the couch face first.

“I believe you, but I can’t believe it. You got drunk? How did that happen?”

“I didn’t know the punch was spiked,” Barry sighs into the cushion. His growth spurt in the last year leaves him with one too long leg draped over the armrest uncomfortably at his shin and the other hanging off the edge on to the floor.

“Oh, Barry. Do you need anything? Advil? Water?”

“Just don’t tell Joe,” he mutters through the cushions.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” Iris takes his arm around her shoulder and pulls him into a sitting position. Together they navigate the house and a set of stairs up to his room. Barry half listens as Iris explains that Joe is at Chyre’s for dinner. He sits on the edge of his bed nervously wringing his hands together and waits as Iris fetches him a glass of water from their shared bathroom. She sets the glass on his bedside table but before she can leave again Barry calls out to her.

“Iris, wait.”

“Second thoughts on that Advil?”

“I’m sorry,” he says.

She tilts her head in confusion.

“What for?”

“Everything. For the past several months. Especially these last couple of weeks.”

“Barry, you don’t need to apologize for any of that. I didn’t mean any of what I said at Jitters. I was just angry and felt like taking it out on you.”

“But you were right to be angry. Iris, you are my best friend and practically my sister but I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

Iris takes a seat next to Barry on his bed and lifts his chin with a finger. She stares him dead in the eye.

“There is nothing “practically” about it. You, Barry Allen, are very much my brother. Who our parents are, what our last names are- they mean nothing when it comes to you and me. I will always forgive you if you promise to always forgive me for my faults.”

“What were those faults again?” They share a moment of badly held back snorts. As Iris tilts her head back and lifts her eyes to the ceiling in protest at his bad joke, Barry makes a decision. This is it. After this there is no turning back for them.

“Iris… you know I love you right?”

“Of course. And I love you too. Despite all the shit you pull and how much you make me worry.”

They pull each other into a tight hug. Inwardly Barry sighs. Whether it’s in despair or relief he isn’t sure. Reluctantly he pulls back first. Iris huffs and straightens up trying to bring herself under control. She wipes away the beginning of tears at the corners of her eyes.

“So does this mean you wouldn’t mind meeting Eddie? It would mean a lot to me if the two of you could get along. And your good opinion would be helpful for when I tell Dad.”

“Yes, of course.” It was the least he could do after refusing to listen before. “Do you know how weird it is that we’ve been in school for almost two months now and I still haven’t met the new kid yet?”

“Knowing you, Barr, I’m not the least bit surprised.”

◆◆◆

Despite waking up after hitting snooze twice, Barry doesn’t feel anymore refreshed than usual as he makes his way downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

“The dead have awaken and they wear star wars pajama bottoms. Now I’ve seen everything.”

“Ha ha. Good morning to you too, Joe.”

Barry sluggishly prepares a bowl of cereal as Joe laughs at his own joke. His head aches, brushing didn’t help get rid of the weird taste in his mouth, and now he can’t help but flinch away from the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows.

“You alright there, Barr? My joke wasn’t that bad.”

“No- I was, uh, up late. Last night. You know, studying.” In no way was he drinking with the very people he had been forbidden from seeing outside of his mandatory two one-hour intervals each week.

Joe squints. “Right, well if that’s what you’re going with.”

He feels all the blood drain from his face. “What?”

“Ha! I’m just kidding, Barr. I know you were studying. Your Calc test is tomorrow, right?” Joe pats him hard on the back when Barry takes a seat.

“Yeah. On Friday.” Which he totally forgot about until now.

Thankful Iris pops into the kitchen with a bright smile to distract Joe. He leaves them to discuss the morning newspaper so he can finish his breakfast in peace.

The rest of his morning goes about just as well. His favorite jacket is missing and since he never did laundry last night he has to rummage through his dirty clothes looking for something that can pass for clean. Barry calculates that if he jogs he can get to school early enough and skip lunch he can finish the worksheet on ancient cultures he never started for World History due that afternoon.

Skipping every other step down the stairs he finds Iris waiting for him by the front door.

“Hey, Barr. Want to walk with me today?”

“Um, sure.” Strange, usually Iris preferred to leave at the last minute for her walk to school.

“If you want,” Joe calls from the kitchen, “I can give you both a ride to school today. Chyre and I are still waiting for results from the forensic team so I won’t have to go in until later.”

Barry starts to say yes, unable to believe his turn in luck, but is interrupted by Iris.

“Not necessary, Dad. Barry and I can walk.”

Joe’s expression grows sour as he chokes back his coffee trying to preventing a spit take. Barry feels the same despite the lack of a drink close in hand. Iris turning down a free ride to school? A sight never before seen in the West household.

“Well, if you’re sure. At least you and Barry are over of whatever weirdness you had between you two.”

“We are. Right, Barry?”

“I think so.”

Iris nods and exits through the front door. Before Barry can follow her out Joe pulls him aside.

“Is everything okay between the two of you? Because I love and trust my daughter but whenever someone, especially a teenager, is that happy in the morning I begin to worry. And Iris turning down the opportunity for a ride to school? I’m not a detective for nothing. I know something is up.”

“Nothing is up, Joe. Really. Iris and I talked last night. It was a long time coming and it ended really well for the both of us. I guess Iris just wants to make sure nothing like that happens again.”

Joe hums contemplatively with a pinch to his face.

“If you’re sure. Go. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts.”

Joe waves him off. Barry steps out the door to find Iris at the end of the drive. Going ahead, Iris begins to walk down the block.

“What’s going on?” Barry asks once he catches up, because Joe was right. After the events of last night he thought things would go back to normal, but this…

“What do you mean?”

“It might have something to do with your previous aversion to waking up early for school, the heeled shoes not suitable for walking a mile, and the fact that school is in the opposite direction. So unless you plan to take up Cross Country, something is up.”

“Okay you’re right. Remember last night? What you promised?”

“That I would always forgive you?” Where was she going with this?

“No. After that.”

“Ummm…”

“Oh, come on, Barr. You were not that drunk. Eddie. We’re meeting Eddie. He’s been driving me to school for past two weeks and I thought this would be the perfect time for the two of you to meet. Just get it out of the way as soon as possible.”

“He has a car? Perfect. Now when he hates me he can he easily hide and dump my body.”

“Stop it. He does not hate you. He’s probably more worried than you are about this meeting. I may have mentioned early on that you’re my overprotective brother.”

“What is he expecting? A body builder, laser eyes– ”

“Oh, come on. I promise, everything I said paints a good picture of you. Well almost everything. I was mad at you and I may have complained to Eddie. But he knows that you’re a good guy, Barr. And if he can’t see that after this then he’s not the man I thought he was. Look, there he is now.”

Rounding the corner Iris pulls ahead moving towards an older station wagon parked on the street. From the front seat out comes a blond haired wonder with perfect teeth. Barry stops a few feet away to watch Iris embrace the young man. It doesn’t make sense, but for some very odd reason Barry feels envious. Not of Eddie, but of Iris. Something about the way he smiles at her or maybe how Iris straightens his slightly crooked collar in way that has him acting sheepish. Barry pulls at his own collar and swallows awkwardly. He’d just have to put these feelings down as his hopeless romantic nature for now and reexamine them at a later date.

Iris leads Eddie forward with an arm wrapped around his waist.

“My two favorite people finally meeting. Eddie this is my brother, Barry Allen. Barry this is my boyfriend, Eddie Thawne.”

“Hi, Barry. I’ve heard so much about you. In fact, when Iris and I first met during Study Hall you were just about the only thing she would talk about.”

“Oh it was not.” Iris notches a hand on her hip and mock glares.

“No pressure then.” Barry shuffles where he stands not exactly sure where to go from here. Luckily Iris does what she does best and takes charge.

“We should get going if we don’t want to miss our first class.”

Barry willingly takes the backseat choosing to sit in the middle with Eddie at the wheel and Iris in the front passenger seat. Eddie drives and Iris turns to Barry raising an eyebrow nodding her head towards Eddie. Barry gets the hint and tries to think of something to say.

“So… This is a nice car. Is the wood paneling original?”

“Uh, yeah I guess it is. This was originally my granddad’s car and when he couldn’t drive anymore he gave it to me. In return I drive him around when he has to go out for stuff like groceries or his bridge games. It may be dated and the radio doesn’t work but otherwise it runs really well.”

“I think it’s very cool,” Iris pips in with a purr, “it’s also perfect for making out in.”

“Iris!” Eddie’s face grows alarmingly red. “I am so sorry, Barry. I promise I haven’t done anything like that with your sister.”

Barry chuckles. “Iris likes to tease. Better get used to it.”

“Lies. Those are scandalous lies.”

From there it’s all fun and games. Barry would be hard pressed to find any faults Eddie may or may not have. He finds himself opening up to the other boy and enjoying the far too short ride to school. Afterwards when they split off to attend to their lockers Iris gestures for Barry to join her.

“Thank you,” she says.

“No problem. Eddie is a great guy,” Barry responds.

“It means a lot. And not just because you’re my brother and he’s my boyfriend. Eddie hasn’t had it easy since moving here from Keystone. I’m pretty much the only friend he’s made here.”

Barry frowns. That doesn’t make any sense. With Eddie’s good looks and pleasant demeanor he would have thought all the girls would be all over him. And he’s obviously in good shape. When Barry went through a growth spurt his freshman year several track members had tried to convince him to join the team regardless of his lack of muscle and that he ran like a penguin. If they were desperate enough for him last year, what was stopping them from asking Eddie?

“But he’s so nice. What is there to not like about him?”

“Absolutely nothing in my opinion. It has everything to do with his family. His father is an unpopular state senator and his mother is responsible for buying up land in poor neighborhoods to build strip malls. The whole reason he moved to Central City to live with his grandfather was to escape the bullying at his old school. At least here the people are indifferent enough to not want anything to do with him despite their dislike towards his parents. Probable didn’t help that he took up Hall Monitor duties and has a competitive streak in just about everything he does.”

“Well with a smile like his it won’t be long until everyone is swooning and falling into his arms.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were falling for Eddie, Barr.” Iris meant it as a joke, Barry knew that, but as he playfully laughs away her comment he is filled with feelings of dishonesty.

◆◆◆

Exiting his last class before lunch, Barry is surprised to find Eddie stepping out of the classroom across the hall with a tired resigned look about him. He still feels a bit uncomfortable that this is Iris’ serious boyfriend he is approaching. Nevertheless, he had promised Iris that he would try his best in becoming a friend to Eddie.

“Eddie,” Barry calls out to attract his attention. When Eddie finds Barry his face brightens and they push their way through the crowed hall towards each other. Swept up in the flow of the lunch crowd they walk side-by-side.

“Hey, Barry. It’s alright if I call you that, right? It’s how Iris always referred to you, but I understand if it’s family and friends only.”

“What? Of course it’s okay. Barry is more my name than Bartholomew. And we’re friends anyways.”

“Really? But you just met me this morning.”

“And you’re dating my best friend. It’s kind of mandatory that I like you unless you hurt her. But I’ll let Joe give you the shovel talk.”

“Something to look forward to. Or, well, I suppose not I guess.”

“Yeah, I won’t be in the city when Iris tells Joe about you. Hey, do you have lunch now? You should join Iris, me and everyone else. Have you met Caitlin and Cisco yet?”

“Yeah, it’s my lunch period. Are you sure? I thought you would be more apprehensive towards me still. I won’t be mad if you don’t want me around.”

It was true. Eddie had been nice to him and treated Iris well, but Barry was still unsure about him. So it was with slight unease that Barry reassures Eddie that he wants him around. Though his worries wane as their conversation continues. He had met Cisco and had even gone out with Caitlin and Ronnie with Iris as a group date after school once. He didn’t mind that Barry was a member of the now fabled Rogues and was even on good terms with Hartley after letting the younger boy go with a warning when he had caught the freshman sneaking into one the empty lab classrooms to feed high-quality cheese to the mice belonging to the Animal Behavior class.

It is as Eddie is explaining with mirth the compromising position he had found himself in when Hartley had tried to badly flirt his way out of being written up when Barry runs into a familiar chest at the entryway of the cafeteria. Stepping back he discovers Len before him.

“Hi, Len. Sorry about that. Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Allen,” Len says with disinterest and without another word walks off. Confused, Barry watches Len push his way through the opposing crowd of students until Barry himself is swept through the open doors of the school cafeteria. He finds himself separated from Eddie in the line leading to the serving counters but finds him waiting by the checkout lanes. Barry doesn’t miss the concern look Eddie gives him as they head for the table where Iris and the others are waiting for them.

Iris appears thrilled to have Eddie join them for lunch. Barry feels good to see Iris that happy again, even if he isn’t the reason. However, his thoughts turn away from the joyous couple in front of him and back to the strange reaction Len had when they bumped into each other. Distracted, he doesn’t notice Caitlin’s attempt to greet him until she shakes his shoulder.

“Barry? Is everything okay?” Lowering her voice to a whisper she asks, “Is it Eddie?”

Barry shakes his in negativity.

“It was just… A weird interaction, I guess. Not sure what to make of it.”

“That guy in the hall? What did you call him? Len?” Eddie interjects. Barry appreciates the concern Eddie is showing, but now wasn’t the time. Not with Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris sitting right there.

“Uhg, Captain Cold. What does he want now?” Cisco says this with disgust. Which is exactly why he didn’t want to bring up this topic. He had been trying to keep his friends and the Rogues separated. As time went by he’s grown to like the members of the Rogues more and more. But every time the topic of Group Therapy comes up with his friends he can’t help but feel guilty. Barry feels like he’s betraying his friends, but then annoyed that they treat the Rouges so offhandedly as criminals.

“Captain Cold?” Eddie asks with a raised eyebrow.

“He means Leonard Snart. Cisco likes to come up with nicknames for people,” Caitlin explains.

“Where does a name like Captain Cold come into the equation?”

“I’m glad you ask my good man,” Cisco says, “Snart is known for wearing his trademark parka almost all year round, gives just about everyone the cold shoulder, and tends to take leader positions within groups. Mix in a little alliteration and ka-pow! Captain Cold is born.”

“That’s not all,” Iris adds excitedly, “You should hear what else he comes up with. It’s hilarious.”

“I have to admit, it’s not easy. Not everyone can do what I can. It takes a certain amount of skill to craft the perfect nickname.”

“Oh, get off your high horse, Cisco,” Caitlin huffs, “I still think Peek-a-Boo is a perfectly good name for Shawna Baez.”

Barry tunes out the resulting argument between Caitlin and Cisco. This isn’t the first time they’ve had this fight and it wouldn’t be their last. Poor Eddie, he has no idea what he is getting into and Iris is no help, not when she is goading the fight on. He considers if it would be worth it trying to put an end to their dispute for good. Probably not.

“I don’t know, Cisco baby, Caity here may be right. I know Shawna and Peek-a-Boo is an accurate description.” Barry looks up in surprise to find Lisa to his left in the seat her brother had occupied only a few weeks ago. Caitlin and Cisco look equal shocked to find the younger Snart sibling at their table; however, from Iris’ and Eddie’s distressed expressions he has to wonder just how long Lisa had been sitting there before deciding to speak.

Caitlin is the first to respond.

“My name isn’t “Caity,”” she says, her expression turning sour.

“Ooh, frosty. You should use that for her nick name, Cisco. How about Frosty Bi–”

“That’s enough, Lisa,” Barry jumps in before it becomes worse. He tries to get out his seat to lead Lisa away from his friends’ table, but she pushes him back down. “What are you doing here?” he hisses.

“Well, you all looked like you were having so much fun. And I want a nick name too. Is that too much to ask for?” Lisa pouts and flutters her eyelashes. Inwardly Barry groans. This is just not his day is it?

Flushed and stuttering, Cisco attempts to answer.

“Um… Uh. I suppose– I mean–”

“Hmm, how about you get back to me later. Then we can have an in-depth discussion… in private.” Lisa winks then turns to Barry grabbing his arm. “Now if you all don’t mind, Barry and I have some business to consult on. Rogue business. I’m sure you all understand.”

With a sickly sweet smile Lisa pulls Barry away from his lunch table and out into the empty hallway. Once they’re alone to his surprise Lisa pushes Barry’s against a row of lockers and slams a fist against a locker door to his right. Despite that her hand only reaches his shoulder due to her smaller frame, Barry doesn’t doubt for a moment that Lisa could easily take him if it came down to a physical fight.

“Fuss up, Barry.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Barry speaks softly and slowly trying to assess the situation. Does her current temperament have something to do with Len’s weirdness earlier?

“Something is up with my brother and that something is you. So you better start talking or else.”

“I honestly have no idea what is going on. Why don’t you tell me what you know and we can figure this out together.” Lisa narrows her eyes but backs off. “Thank you. All I know is that I saw Len outside the cafeteria. I said hi but he barely responded to me before leaving. Before that I hadn’t seen him since last night when he dropped me off and he seemed fine then.”

Lisa paces with consideration written across her face in a bid to detect the reasoning behind the change in Len.

“Len was supposed to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch with us again. Just lunch this time too. I was outside waiting for twenty minutes when I got fed up. Went looking and found Len. When I asked about you he said “Barry wouldn’t want to eat lunch with us when he’s with his boyfriend.” But see, that’s not possible. Because you don’t have a boyfriend. You would have told us right? ‘Cause that’s the type of thing you tell your friends. Or are we not good enough for you?”

Lisa jabs a finger in his direction and Barry waves his hands in front of him in defense.

“None of that is true. I don’t have a boyfriend and I definitely consider you both friends. I don’t know why Len thinks I have a boyfriend. That’s not even possible anyways.”

“You promise that you’re not lying?”

“I promise.”

Lisa drops her hand and sighs.

“Then what the fuck is going on. Len hasn’t been like this since…” Lisa trails off in thought.

Barry attempts to think what could have changed since last night. If Len’s attitude transformation did have something to do with him then it would’ve had to happen after he left Lisa to ask Barry out for lunch and before they met near the cafeteria. Oh– maybe…

“What?” Lisa notices his look of enlightenment.

“When I saw Len earlier Eddie was with me.”

“Pretty boy?”

“Yeah. Err- Not that I-” Lisa snorts. At least he can still make her laugh with his social blunders. “Never mind. So it is possible that Len saw Eddie and me walking together and assumed we were together.”

“You both must have been pretty chummy for my brother to mistake this Eddie guy for your boyfriend.”

“Not really? We only met today.”

Lisa falls into a strange sort of silence.

“Do you want him to be your boyfriend?”

“No, couldn’t even if I wanted to. He’s Iris’ boyfriend.”

Lisa hums in contemplation. Barry feels skittish under her gaze.

“I’ll talk to Len. Of course he was being his usual dumb self and read the situation all wrong. And, uh, sorry about the whole pushing you against the wall and threatening you thing.” Lisa turns way and walks off without another word.

Barry makes his way back into the cafeteria exhausted with only few minutes left into the period for him to finish his lunch. He finds his friends waiting for him anxiously at their table.

“Is everything alright? What did she want?” Iris asks.

“She was worried about Len. Apparently he was supposed to ask me if I wanted to eat lunch with them today, but when he saw Eddie with me he thought Eddie was my boyfriend and didn’t want to interrupt us.” Barry thinks his honesty is a mistake when his friends burst out laughing and Eddie turns an astonishing shade of pink.

“Only you, Barr,” Iris says laughingly.

“I’m flattered, but I don’t think I would be able to handle it if Joe found out I was dating both of his kids,” Eddie says.

Barry groans into his hands. When did this become his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! It only took forever but here it is. Chapter 6 and all of its 5000+ words.
> 
> Title~~ When Harry Met Sally
> 
> 06/04/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7
> 
> 12/23/2016


	7. Guardians of the Jeweled Cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for asshole bullies

After the minor fiasco yesterday, Barry had yet to see Len. He had hoped to clear up any leftover misconceptions before Group Therapy, but hadn’t been able to locate him. He couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing then having to explain that he wasn’t dating his sister’s boyfriend in front of all the Rogues. So here he is, not even five minutes after the last bell rang for the end of the school day, shiftily peeking around the corner every ten seconds waiting for Len, or at the very least Lisa or Mick, to approach Wells’ classroom for their Friday Group Therapy meeting.

“Is there a reason why you’re spying on my classroom, Mr. Allen?” Barry spins around to find Harrison Wells standing directly behind him. Wells, with his usual sly confident smile, catches Barry by his shoulders to steady him when he almost trips over his own feet. Slightly shocked, Barry wonders how Wells was able to sneak up so quietly. The third floor of the science building was deserted by this time and he should have been able to hear someone approaching from any direction. There is nothing sinister about walking through the halls silently, nevertheless, Barry feels unnerved.

“Oh! Wells- Sorry, Dr. Wells. Didn’t see you there. I can explain-” Barry attempts to stammer out an apology, but Wells only chuckles and gently squeezes where his hands have slid down to a hold on his upper arms. Wells lets go and instead takes Barry around his shoulders with one arm and, with a slight push, leads them towards the classroom.

“I’m sure you have a perfectly good reason, but for now let’s join the others for our regular therapy session, shall we?” Together they enter the classroom and only separate when Barry turns away to take his seat.

He’s surprised to find Hartley already at his own desk. He must either have a class in the room before hand or ran for the room after the first bell rang since Barry never saw him enter the room during his stakeout. Barry waves a small hello towards Hartley when he looks up, but his head swivels away towards the window and continues to ignore Barry’s greeting. Confused, Barry takes his seat in the back of the room. He was used to Hartley and the other Rogues overlooking him half the time, but he thought that after the heart-to-heart he had with Hartley before the party on Wednesday meant that they were at least somewhat friendly now.

Wells attending the meeting of Rogues and Hartley actively avoiding ignoring him weren’t the only unusually things to occur before the beginning of that day’s meeting. Shawna skips through the door laughing about “a blonde chick getting the best of Mark” with Mark sulking in behind her with nasty looking black eye. But perhaps what was most strange was Lisa strolling in with Axel by her side. Barry waited for Len and Mick to follow, yet they never showed. Wells approaches the front of the classroom once the others take their respective seats.

“Miss Baez, as interesting as Mr. Mardon having his butt kicked by Miss Spivot is, it will have to wait. I have an announcement to make and since Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory conveniently both called in sick today we will have to begin without them.” Barry sends Lisa a concern glance but she waves him off and gestures outside mouthing “after.”

“As I’m sure those of you who were members of our little group last year remember, the counselor Miss Jefferson was in charge of Group Therapy.” Shawna, Mark and Axel collectively groan. “I understand your sentiments. She has informed me that she will be dropping by next Wednesday to check in on our progress.”

Barry only pays half attention as Wells says a few more things about not skipping and something about a talking stick with a disgusted look on his face. His mind had wandered back to Len. Was he actually sick or was he skipping school because of Barry? Did it really look that bad when he was with Eddie in the halls? And why did Len care in the first place? Barry knew what his excuse would be, but what was Len’s?

Unable to focus on homework Barry scribbles in his math notebook. With everything going on he never did get a chance to study for today’s test or finish his history homework. To his embarrassment his history teacher held him back after class worried. Barry tried to explain that nothing was wrong, that he had only forgotten about the assignment. She didn’t look convinced, but let him go with only a warning to turn his homework in on time from now on. One measly worksheet and he already had his teacher coming after him.

As the wall clock approached four, Wells dismisses the group early and Lisa is out the door before Barry even has his notebook back in his backpack. Figuring she would be waiting outside like promised he takes his time in making his way out of the building. He finds himself almost pace to pace with Shawna and Mark. He feels a little awkward practically walking with them when he had only exchanged a few words before with Shawna and he’s almost positive Mark hates him.

“So, uh… I’ve only met Jefferson once. Is she really as bad as everyone makes her out to out to be?” Barry attempts to start a conversation to ease some of the tension.

Mark snorts but Shawna responds.

“Pfft, worse. Counselor my ass. I want to know where she got her degree. It was like she was trying to get us kicked out of school. Roy and Kyle actual dropped out. Bette stuck it out until graduation. You would have like her, Allen. She was like you. Wrong place wrong time. I heard she joined the military-”

Barry knew Shawna was talkative but he could hardly get a word in edgewise as they continued out of the school building. Mark snickering behind their backs was no help. Barry could only nod along. It isn’t until he spots Lisa across the parking lot is he able to edge away with several goodbyes and a promise to chat again at a later date.

He jogs up to where Lisa is waiting impatiently.

“Hey. So what’s going on with Len? Is he-”

“Let’s walk,” Lisa interrupts. She moves away vaguely in the direction of his home instead of her own. Barry catches up but doesn’t say anything, instead he waits for her.

When they cross the street off school property its only then that she speaks.

“Len and Mick are in Starling playing hooking. Have to be careful, you never know when a teacher might be listening in.”

“It isn’t because of me, right? Did you talk to him?” Barry forces his hands to stay at his sides and not rustle.

“Don’t get your panties in such a twist. I told him he was dumbass and he realized it was all a case of misunderstanding. No need to worry your little head anymore.”

“Are you sure? Why did he skip school?” He has to know for sure.

“Because he felt like it? I don’t know.” Lisa scowls, but then goes quiet and bites her lip. “Can I trust you? If I tell you something do you promise not to tell the school or the police.”

Barry doesn’t say anything at first. On one hand, Lisa is a friend and he wants to help her and Len anyway he can. On the other, he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt and it may be in everyone’s best interests to tell an adult. Maybe Lisa shouldn’t tell him if she doesn’t want an authority figure becoming involved. He feels conflicted as he tries to think of what to say. He scowls as he lowers his hand back to his side from where it was messing up his hair more than it already is.

“I want to say yes,” he begins, “but if someone gets hurt I reserve the right to tell Joe. It’s up to you.”

Lisa pauses and narrows her eyes while staring at him deep in thought.

“Hmm, I can work with that,” she says after a minute of uncomfortable scrutinizing, “Len and Mick are in Starling, that part is true. But it’s not just to play hooky. They’re pulling a job.”

“And by “pulling a job,” you mean…?” Barry really hopes it not what he is thinking.

“They’re stealing stuff, yeah.” There is a sharp twisting twinge in his chest. He didn’t expect her answer to affect him so much.

“Just so you know, because you’re probably worrying about them committing a crime and getting caught. Which they won’t- be caught that is. The place they’re hitting sells vintage jewelry, but most of it is fake. The owner can’t report them without revealing his false goods to the police. So they’re not even hurting anyone that counts. In fact, they’re saving a lot of people from wasting their money on a con. And its practice anyways. Their last job alone was a huge mess. Len is good, but he works best when he has a crew to show off for.”

The drop in his stomach grows. Barry knew Len had a record. But he didn’t know how far it went. At most he thought it was complaints from the school, maybe some fights or petty thief. An actual heist? And it isn’t his first. When did he find the time with school? It blows his mind that neither Len or Mick are of voting age, yet were committing felonies.

“It sounds like you’re trying to justify them,” Barry says coolly.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Lisa’s voice goes hard. “No one is getting hurt and we need the money. Did you know Len wants to go to college? Wants to study engineering. But to do that he needs money. Employers take one look at him and his record and show him the door. And he’s not just doing this for himself. He thinks he has to take care of me too. I can pull my own weight but he has these delusions of me as his kid sister, emphasis on kid. Likes to say that I’m not old enough to take part in his heists.”

“What about your foster parents? Can’t they help?”

“Judy is nice but we won’t be getting anything from her. She’s inches from death and crazy as a bag of cats. Once Len turns eighteen she’s not legally required to do anything for him.”

He thinks back to weeks ago when Len first told him his story. He had compared their lives, pointing out the similarities. Until this moment Barry never realized how big the differences were, how lucky he was to have Joe.

“Then I’ll help. I have money- Well, when I turn eighteen I will. But after that I can-”

“Barry, stop. You can’t save us.” Lisa sighs. Her voice had lost its edge, and then to his surprise, she bursts out laughing. “Man, you have it bad.”

Barry is taken aback. “What does that mean?”

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Lisa wipes away a tear. “Can we talk about something else? Family and money are my least favorite topics to talk about right after my future plans.”

“Sure.” Is what he says but neither of them offer any conversation starters. But that doesn’t mean they don’t have share a friendly moment of taking turns kicking a large piece of gravel down the sidewalk. His mind keeps drifting back to Len. He was only committing crimes to provide for his sister and himself. But something Lisa said kept nagging at him. “He works best when he can show off for a crew.” Barry knew about showing off. It felt good when he was the only one in class that could answer a question correctly or being at a science fair with his project in front of the judges. If Len felt the same way working a heist, then how could Barry expect him to give it up?

“Hey… Something has been bothering me,” Lisa says as they approach a corner shop not far from the West household.

“What is it?”

“Yesterday when I confronted you, you said it wasn’t even possible for you to have boyfriend. I though you said you were bisexual before. Did that change or…” She trails off.

Barry does remember saying that. It had slipped out without meaning to.

“Ah, about that–”

“Will ya look at that, Allen and baby Snart walking hand in hand.” Barry and Lisa stop in their tracks to find Tony Woodward and two of his friends, or rather lackeys with barely a brain cell to share, squatting in the alley behind the shop smoking cigarettes. It’s Tony that yells out to them with a shit-eating grin. “Allen and Snart sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Hey Snart, what comes first in your family? Baby or marriage?”

“I’m surprised you know how to spell fuck with your second grade education, Woodward,” Lisa shouts back and moves to approach him.

Barry puts a hand on Lisa’s shoulder to stop her and whispers, “Let’s go. There’s nothing we can do.”

Lisa realizes too, that with their position as Rogues they’ll get blamed for what goes down no matter who started it. Lisa jerks forward from Barry’s grip towards the hooligans- and spits. She then turns and marches away. Barry follows close behind. Tony stamps out his cigarette and gets up to follow them.

“You sure know how to pick them, Allen. First crazy Cooper and now a Snart. Looks like you have more in common with your dead mom than you thought. If you don’t watch out, you’ll be next.”

Barry’s fists tighten but he continues to ignore the provocations of his longtime bully. He can tell Lisa is beginning to lose her cool. The rumors about her father and his ex-wives were not well kept secrets. He places a hand on her back to force themselves to continue walking. If they can just keep moving Tony will eventual lose interest.

“With two dead moms and two dead-beat dads in prison, the pair of you make a perfect match. Though it’s like I said; better watch out ‘cause the Snarts are real lady killers, if you catch my drift. And I think we all know who wears the pants in your relationship.” Tony’s voice has a tilt of humor and his buddies laugh but Barry can tell he’s becoming frustrated from the lack of response.

“How ya goin’ to do it, Snart? A knife in the throat or slit his wrists in the bathtub?”

Barry stops.

“At least our mothers didn’t walk out on us because they couldn’t love your butt ugly face. Did she leave when she realized that you were so dumb you had to repeat the second grade three times or was it when the doctors told her your face was permeant,” Barry says without turning around. He feels a little guilty for saying such mean things, especially when parts of it was true, yet Tony had gone too far. Tony could attack him as much as he wanted, but when he brought his friends in to it, that was it.

Tony’s face grows red and his eyes appear to bulge with anger. In a sudden movement he pushes forward and grabs Barry by his shirt collar twisting him around. Despite having a few inches over the bully, Barry feels his heels lift off the ground.

“Take that back, Allen!”

They’re outnumbered and out muscled by a long shot but Barry has never felt more confident in his life than at this moment. The surge of adrenalin from standing up to a bully, protecting Lisa, it all felt so right. It was still a dumb idea to say anything in the first place though and he would be beating himself up for that later right after Tony does. He wouldn’t be surprised if Iris and Lisa team up to give him a tongue lashing too.

“Make me,” he chokes out.

Tony pulls a fist back to throw a punch, but before he can release Lisa jumps on to his back and, at barely over five feet and a hundred pounds, puts him into a choke hold. In the surprise attack Tony lets go of Barry causing the both of them to stumble back from each other. Tony and Lisa tumble hitting the cement ground hard. Lisa snaps back to her feet but the two lackeys are on her. Barry manages to drag one off while Lisa makes quick work of the second. He had never seen anything like it. Not even ten seconds go by before Lisa has the older teenager knocked down to the ground with several well placed punches and one final kick. Slacked jaw, the other lackey grabs his friend and the two run off cussing up a storm. By this point Tony has only gotten up on to one knee. He spits a bloody glob in their direction, missing by two feet.

“Your girlfriend won’t always be around to protect you, Allen.”

“She’s my friend. Real friends stick together.” He points out Tony’s buddies and turns around to walk towards home. He doesn’t even look back.

With the corner shop behind them the future looks grand.

“Cool line. Hear it in a movie?”

“Uh, something like that I think. Kind of popped into my head and went with it.” A light blush coves his cheeks.

“Cheesy as fuck, but I liked it.”

Barry laughs, but comes to halt when he catches sight of Lisa’s head.

“You’re bleeding,” he shouts.

Lisa lifts a hand to tenderly touch her forehead feeling for the cut along her hairline.

“Oh, yeah. I think it happened when I fell,” she says nonchalantly.

Barry wants to take her by her shoulders and shake. He would if there wasn’t a chance she could have concussion right now.

“Don’t poke at it, it could become infected.” He leans in to examine it. “Hmm, it doesn’t look big enough to need stitches but we should-”

“I’m not going to a hospital,” Lisa interrupts.

“What I was going to say was that we should go to my house so I can bandage it and give you an ibuprofen in case of swelling.”

“Oh, well we can do that then.”

Barry throws his hands in to the air.

◆◆◆

“Okay, I understand the sci-fi shows and even the comedy specials, but Bigfoot documentaries, really?”

They had made it back to the West household without any more incidents. Barry made sure to keep a close eye on Lisa as they made their way up to the house and into the living room where she is now laid out on the couch flipping through his Netflix queue.

“Seriously. I’ve already counted three and then there’s the UFO documentaries too. You even rated them.”

Barry sighs as he enters the room from the kitchen. He should have just turned on the TV instead choosing Netflix.

“I can’t just leave the ratings blank. People have a right to know if a documentary has quality information or is a waste of time.” Barry hands her a prepared ice pack and takes the controller from her.

The surreality of the moment hits him. A few months ago it would have been him and Iris fighting over the controller. Now Iris was out with her serious boyfriend and he was fighting over the controller with his crush’s younger sister. His crush who is a criminal off committing crimes at that very second. He has no idea what he would say if Joe came home early from work to find this.

“Bigfoot. Quality information. Right. And I take it you believe in Sasquatch?”

“The world is full of mysterious and strange phenomena’s,” he says with a straight face. At least Lisa is in a better mood now. He was worried before, but seeing her joking and trying so hard to hold back laughter eases some of that concern.

“That isn’t a yes or no.”

He groans and flops into a chair setting his feet on the coffee table. He’s always getting flack for his belief in the strange and weird.

“Come on. Tell me, all joking aside, do you believe in this type of stuff? I won’t judge. Just thought that with you being into science and all, you wouldn’t go for this type of stuff.”

He might as well show her. Caitlin and Iris got a good laugh out of it, maybe Lisa will too.

“Wait here.”

Barry leaves the room to grab his laptop from his desk upstairs. When he gets back he takes a seat on the couch next to Lisa where she had removed her feet to sit up. It’s not often he shows his blog to people from his everyday real life. He loves investigating strange events but it’s a little embarrassing admitting that he writes about it on the internet for other people to read.

He opens a browser and directs it to his webpage. He hands the computer over to Lisa and watches on as she scrolls through the front page.

“I haven’t posted anything in a while since I was busy all summer on my science fair project,” he interjects.

Lisa doesn’t say anything in return. Barry fidgets in his seat and his fingers twitch when Lisa chooses to click on a post covering blue streaks of light appearing over the landscape of Kansas.

“It’s not all UFO stuff.” He’s not sure if he’s reassuring her or himself. “Before I got caught up with everything I was investigating the disappearance of a Coast City teenager from a few years back.”

“No offense, but that doesn’t sound any stranger than normal,” she says with both eyes still on the screen.

“He disappeared while flying a plane out at Ferris Airfield.” He’s a little disappointed that the only reaction he gets is a single raised eyebrow. He thinks maybe he shouldn’t mention the reports of a green burst of light seen off in the distance that same day.

Barry waits as Lisa scrolls through a few more posts.

“I have to admit, Barry, you are the biggest nerd I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Uh, thanks I guess.”

“However, this is one of coolest things I have ever seen,” Lisa says turning to face him with a smile. Barry is honestly surprised. There isn’t a smidge of sarcasm in her voice or expression.

“Really?”

“Of course. How many teenagers do you know who would dedicate their time to investigate this type of stuff? Hell, most of us don’t even bother getting off the couch.”

Barry is stunned. The only other person who showed any interest was Cisco, but this wasn’t the same. Barry was so used to being in the shadows of his schoolmates, he never thought that any of them would take any interest in his hobbies. He and Lisa are almost complete opposites. Where he sat in the back of the room and only spoke with his close friends, she was outgoing and knew everyone. Yet here she was, complementing him on his dedication to something weird he enjoyed.

He’s reminded of their first meeting. “So, what terrible mistake did you make Mr. Nice Guy, to get thrown in with us delinquents?” she had said. Barry was never so happy to have made the biggest mistake of his high school career so far.

“You’re not going get all choked up on me, will you?” With the familiar smirk back in place, Barry returns to the present.

“Nah, I’m too cool for that, remember?”

Lisa throws a decorative pillow at his head.

“Get off your high horse, Allen.”

“Well then,” he says with a grin, “Now that you have an appreciation for the weird side of life, how about a Bigfoot documentary? I promise, you will-”

However, at that moment the front door swings open with a jingle of keys. Off work early, Joe steps into the house to find a strange girl with a bandage head on his couch and his son in all but name next to her in rumbled clothes.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Barry jumps up to explain.

“Why don’t you tell me what it looks like then,” Joe says, dropping his briefcase to the floor, “Because right now it looks like a girl I don’t know is in my house with a head wound while your clothes can’t stay on right.”

Barry’s face turns red while Lisa rolls her eyes.

“I guess it does look like what it is,” Barry says trying to straighten his collar. “Um, Joe this is Lisa. She’s a friend.”

“Lisa Snart,” Lisa adds. Barry freezes. “What? He might as well know that he has one of the infamous Snarts in his home. No sense in hiding it.”

Joe’s face furrows and he opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Barry.

“I can vouch for her. She may act bad sometimes but she’s not a bad person. She’s a volunteer member of Group Therapy, so she could leave at any time she wants. And she’s my friend. She only got hurt because she was protecting me from Tony Woodward. And also-”

“That’s enough, Barry.” Joe turns to face Lisa taking in her older but well taken care of clothes, the carefully wrapped bandages, and the steely gaze direct at him from her otherwise stoic face. Joe sighs deeply and rubs his forehead.

“You can stay as long as there’s no trouble. I’ll give you ride home when you’re ready to go.” And with that he leaves the room in search of the strongest black coffee he has.

Barry and Lisa turn to stare at each other. Lisa shrugs and steals back the controller for the TV. Barry collapses back on to the couch.

“Not what I expected but at least I have a free ride home now,” she says and begins to swipe through his queue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking at my outline I thought this chapter would have been short. Not much really happens and most of it was to be dialogue. But no, it turns out to be the second longest chapter so far. And now I'm worried, because before this I thought chapter 8 was going to be long. It looks like I may have to split it in half if I want to avoid a ridiculous chapter length. May take awhile again to get it out, but most likely I'll post both chapter 8 and 9 together if that happens.
> 
> If you notice anything off about the story, such as spelling, grammar, or canon conflicts, feel free to comment here or send an ask on my tumblr for my Ao3 account -> sciuruspilot from there you can also find a link to my main account 
> 
> Title~~ Guardians of the Galaxy
> 
> 08/06/2016
> 
> Slight update to chapters 1 through 7
> 
> 12/23/2016


	8. Barry’s Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I've gone through and fixed a few things in the past chapters. I did add a few new lines here and there, but nothing big.

Wednesday afternoon came along faster than Barry expected. Or as Shawna had described it, the day of reckoning. He wasn’t too worried about Jefferson. He had been through the whole therapy routine before. He knew exactly what to say to make them happy and a few crocodile tears could go a long way. What he was worried about was the Snart siblings. He knew Len was back in town, Lisa had texted him the moment Len and Mick had pulled up to their driveway Sunday night; however, Barry had yet to see him. And it wasn’t from the lack of trying either. He waited all day Monday for Len to approach him. On Tuesday Barry managed to locate Lisa but she was acting cryptic. The most he got out of her was that it was now up to her brother to explain things. Explain what he didn’t know or why it seemed to piss off Lisa so much.

Again today Barry couldn’t find Len during the school day. But with Group Therapy Len wouldn’t be able to avoid him. Not this time.

At that thought, Barry stops in the hall only a few paces from Wells’ classroom. What was he doing? Why was he trying to track down and corner Len? Just so he could apologize for a misunderstanding? This is ridiculous. If Len really is weirded out by Barry or whatever it was that happen between them, then Barry should just drop it. Sure he likes Len, but he can’t force anyone to be his friend. His shoulders droop. What did he expect would happen? That someone like Len could possible return his feelings? He does have a blooming friendship with Lisa, but maybe he and Len are just too different to have a proper relationship.

Barry halts before the door and sighs. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. He was probably misreading everything again. Either way, after today’s meeting he would know for sure. So he composes himself, attempts to flatten his hair where he messed it up again and enters the classroom.

The front of the room had been cleared of desks and nine chairs had been arranged in a misshaped circle. Each chair has a name tag placed on the seat except for the two already occupied. Hartley is in the chair closest to Wells’ desk and clockwise two over is Axel, who has a doughnut in each hand. When the door shuts behind him Jefferson turns from where she is fussing over a box of doughnuts and a drink cooler that smells faintly of coffee. 

“Barry! Welcome. Your seat is right next to Axel. I hear you two have been getting along lately. I’m sure we’ll talk all about it during today’s session,” she gushes. How did she know about that? He doesn’t dwell on it too long as she leads him to his chair and returns with a sprinkled doughnut and small paper cup of dark coffee. He tries taking a sip of the drink but almost gags it’s so awful. He follows Hartley’s lead and places the cup under his chair and hands the stale doughnut over to Axel, who is only too happy to accept.

To his dismay the name tag on the chair to his left reads Mark Mardon. Since joining the Rogues, Mark is the only one that hasn’t said a single word to him. Barry knows that it is likely because of Joe. His foster father had been the arresting officer that had taken Clyde Mardon, Mark’s older brother, in for robbery and second degree murder. Freshman year when Iris and Barry realized that Mardon was attending the same school, they expected the worse. However, he never approached them directly. Barry had thought that him joining Group Therapy would be the catalysis that would set off Mardon, but once again, nothing more than the usual veiled threats that made their way around the rumor mill occurred.

In a way, Barry can understand his feelings. When his father had been taken away he placed all of his hate and blame on Joe. He eventual came to the conclusion that he couldn’t really blame Joe; he was only doing his job. But that didn’t mean Barry hadn’t had to learn to forgive his new guardian for his part in putting his father in prison. It would seem that Mardon hadn’t realize that yet. Barry just hopes that Mardon doesn’t take those still lingering feelings out on Iris and him.

As usual Mark and Shawna enter the class room together. Shawna waves a greeting and eagerly accepts the offered coffee. Mark ignores everyone else in the room in favor of his cellphone and takes his seat in between Shawna and Barry. Timidly, Barry examines the fading bruises on Mark’s face without making it too obvious that is what he is doing. Rumor has it that the daughter of the man Clyde Mardon had killed had done that to Mark. Patty, Barry believes her name is. She’s in his third period AP Chemistry but as a Junior he barely knows her. If it is true, that she sought some sort of revenge for her father by giving Mark Mardon a black eye and a bruised jaw, then that would explain her absence this week. At least three days of suspension, maybe a week Barry predicts.

He looks up as Mick enters the room. He looks a bit worse for wear but nowhere as bad as Len does. Len’s nose looks broken and it appears as if he has stitching along the line of his left eyebrow. His left eye isn’t fully bruised like Mardon’s but it still looks bad. Is this what Lisa meant by Len having to explain himself?

Their eyes catch for a moment but Len looks away quickly with an expression Barry can’t quite decipher. Regret? Guilt? Why would Len be feeling that? Is it because he knows Barry’s feelings on the matter of his criminal doings? But Len isn’t the type of person to feel guilty for his actions. He wouldn’t care that Barry disapproves. Things must have gone well in Starling in the end if he and Mick are here. But somewhere along the line something went wrong. Did they run into the fabled Hood? Barry doesn’t know the other man well enough to guess at his emotions or the meanings behind his actions.

Behind her brother’s back Lisa rolls her eyes in his direction and gives Barry a shrug. He wonders how much Lisa knows about her brother’s reaction to Barry and what happened in Starling. Would she tell him if he asked or would she back up her brother?

Wells is the last to enter the room. With a pile of large rolled up papers under one arm he heads straight for his desk. It seems that despite his required presence he doesn’t plan on joining in on the group therapy session.

“And everyone is here,” Jefferson says taking her seat at the head of circle by the whiteboard. Examining the group, Barry realizes the name tags must have been placed by their ages. Hartley first then Lisa as the freshmen, Axel and Barry himself for the Sophomores, Mark and Shawna for the Juniors, and finally Mick and Len for the Seniors. It was almost odd how there were two students for each grade.

“Dr. Wells tells me you have all made wonderful progress so far this year. It makes me so happy to hear that you are all on your way to a happy and productive life as good citizens.” Barry’s face scrunches up in disbelievement. Is she blind? One look at Len or Mark’s face and a child could tell that they are very much not leading a ‘happy and productive life as good citizens.’

“Today I’ll be leading our little session. We’ll be discussing relationships and the people most import to us. How about we start off by going around the circle naming someone we have a special relationship with? Hartley?”

Jefferson hands a colorful stick with feathers poorly glued on to Hartley. He gives her a condescending look and passes the stick to Lisa.

“My brother,” Lisa manages to grit out while glaring said brother down. Len just stares back coldly. 

Axel takes the stick and expectedly says his father before passing it on to Barry. While mutters “of course” comes from around the room Barry hesitates. Who is his special person? There are so many people who are important to him. In the end, he picks the person who has had the most impact on his life, the one he would never forget or leave behind.

“My special person is my mom,” Barry says quietly. He can barely hear his own voice as he speaks. Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he sees a spark of light come from the windows. But when he looks over he sees nothing but Wells at his desk going over blueprints. Turning back to the group, Jefferson gives him a sympathetic smile. No one else appeared to notice the strange light so he warily smiles back and decides to ignore it.

Cautiously he hands the stick to Mark. In one solid motion, he takes the stick, says his brother, and places it in Shawna’s waiting hands all while not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Hmm, I would have to say Mark,” Shawna says. Mark looks sharply up in surprise. “Duh, best friends.”

Shawna laughs joyfully while the blush on Mark’s checks goes unnoticed.

Mick simply says fire. Jefferson looks as if she wants to say something but holds back.

“My sister,” Len closes with. His voice is even. He and Lisa share a small smile before returning to their neutral expressions. 

“A lot of great answers,” Jefferson says, “However, I would like to remind the group that one pass is allowed per session for each person. You’ll have to answer the rest of the questions today, Hartley.”

Hartley rolls his eyes and shifts further into his seat.

“So what makes these relationships so special to us? Does anyone what to go first?”

“I will,” Shawna says.

Barry didn’t expect anyone to volunteer. From Shawna’s previous statements of her complete dislike and contempt for Jefferson he thought that the hour while pass by slowly in silence. It occurs to Barry that perhaps with Mark as her subject Shawna doesn’t mind sharing her feelings. He wonders if Mark would be so free with his feelings.

“Mark is my best friend. Has been ever since we met way back in Freshman year. He looks out for me and is always there to support me. If it wasn’t for him I would probably still be with one of my old shitty boyfriends and getting into more trouble than necessary.” Shawna smiles sweetly seemingly unaware of the gobsmacked expression on Mark’s face. 

“How about you Mark, do you feel the same way about your friendship with Shawna?” Jefferson asks.

“Uh, yeah. Shawna is my best friend; we’re always there for each other. Guess it’s the same for my brother. Clyde is a stupid fuck who can’t even cook boxed macaroni right but he always looked out for me at home when things got tough.”

“So you both have feelings of protection from your special person. Does anyone else share these feelings?”

The group is evenly split with only Hartley, Axel, Barry, and Len not raising their hand. With her hand held up high, Lisa sticks her tongue out at Len.

“Those of you with your hands down, would any of you like to explain what feelings you have?”

Hartley shakes his head, Len shrugs, and Axel isn’t paying attention seeing as he somehow got a hold of the box of doughnuts. Barry tries to shrink into his seat as Jefferson turns to him with one of her sickly-sweet smiles.

“Barry, you said your mother. Is this despite her passing four years ago? Would you mind explaining why you chose your birth mother over, say your adoptive father?” It minorly ticks him off how she says ‘passing’ as if mother hadn’t been brutally murder.

“When I was kid she was always the one to pick me up when I fell, to patch up my scrapes, and to remind me to always find the light in life because it’s always there. I carry everything she had told me with me today. That’s why I picked her.” Barry tries to explain his feelings. Before he felt nervous and conflicted talking about his mother but now he feels annoyed. It’s probably silly, but it feels as if Jefferson is questioning his devotion to his mother. “And Joe isn’t my adopted father, he’s my guardian.”

“And why is that? Your file says that Mr. West made multiple requests to adopt you official. Your birth father is on record saying that he would prefer it if you were adopted and had taken the West name.”

“Joe always said it would be my decision.” What did her line of questioning even have to do with his relationship with his mother? As his annoyance grows more sparks appear out of the corner of his eye to the right, but again he chooses to ignore it. “How do you even have my file? How do you know about all of that?”

“Your previous therapist provided them for me.”

The atmosphere of the room becomes tenser as the conversation continues. In a show of unusual confidence Barry stares Jefferson down. Despite the forgotten black coffee underneath his seat he is bursting with energy. Lisa, Len, and even Mick are practically at the edge of their seats ready to jump up to defend him. The others are like deer caught in a headlight.

“Isn’t that illegal? Patent-Doctor confidentiality?”

“Who was a state sponsored therapist. Your file belongs to the state. Since you refused to meet with your therapist anymore, a judge allowed your file to be shared with me as I would have contact with you in a sharing environment.” Despite everything Jefferson remains calm with a smile that only agitates Barry more. “Are you worried that I’ll share something from your file to the group you would rather keep a secret?”

Barry’s palms prickle where his nails are stabbing into them. He knows what she is referring to. The man in yellow. The man in the lightning. Barry hasn’t brought him up in a conservation in years. He absolutely believes the man exists but anyone else would consider him crazy. Proof in that the last state sponsored therapist had suggested to Joe that Barry temporally go to a mental hospital until the delusions stop. They had already refused medication and that was the final turning point for Joe to agree with Barry that the therapy was no longer necessary or an appropriate choice.

If he says anything now she could make the suggestion and the school would listen to her.

“Perhaps we should consider putting this discussion off for another time, Mr. Allen,” Wells says. Jefferson appears unhappy with Wells’ intervention but Barry is relieved and eternally thankful. If she had gone any further, Barry doesn’t know if he would have manage to stay calm.

For the rest of the hour Barry slouches in his chair and stays silent. Jefferson tries to get him to talk again but gives up eventually. Both Len and Lisa try to catch his eye but Barry stares firmly at the floor. He doesn’t want to deal with Len now that the other teenage has the time for him. Right now the only thing he wants to do is go home, wrap up in a blanket, and watch crappy teen movies with Iris.

By the end of the meeting he is only half-aware of the other people in the room.

“I think today’s session went well despite the slight hiccup.” Slight hiccup. Heh. That’s one way to put it. “Much better than our sessions last school year. I can tell Dr. Wells has been a great help to all of you. As a reward, you all have a pass for the meeting this Friday. Feel free to use the extra time to get ready for the Homecoming game and dance. Have a wonderful day everyone. Hopefully I’ll be back soon.”

And with that Miss Jefferson is the first to leave the room.

“And good riddance,” Lisa says breaking the silence left in the wake of the counselor’s departure. Barry and the others only nod in agreement while picking up their things. Len looks like he wants to say something but Barry turns away to reorganize the books in his backpack. He doesn’t want to deal with whatever Len is going through right now. He feels terrible about it but he just has too much on his own plate right now.

When he stands up again Len and Mick are gone. He catches sight of Hartley rushing out the door with Axel close behind. Instead of leaving Barry begins to move the chairs and desks back into place. He wouldn’t want to force Wells to return the room to its previous layout alone. He isn’t surprised when Lisa or Shawna come forward to help, but he is when Mark voluntarily picks up the other edge of a desk Barry was having trouble moving. 

“Don’t listen to her, Allen. Everything she says is bullshit,” Mark says.

“Mark is right.” Shawna adds. “I don’t believe for a moment that her having your files is completely legal. And if she has certification to even be at this school I’ll eat my favorite pair of shoes. She’s more of a criminal than any of us.”

It doesn’t take them long to finish putting the furniture back into the place, dumping the remaining coffee and putting the drink cooler back into a storage closet.

“Stay safe,” Shawna calls out as she and Mark leave. Mark nods in a cool flippantly way and turns away to follow his friend. Barry doesn’t know what is going on with Mark. He just hopes whatever weird thing is going on between them now doesn’t backfire.

“Barry.” Lisa stands next to him watching the others leave, not looking directly at him. “I don’t really know what Jefferson was referring to and I understand completely if you don’t want talk about it. But I’m here if you need to. Do you want me to walk home with you? I can tell my brother and Mick to buzz off without me.”

“That’s alright Lisa. I think right now I just need some alone time with my thoughts.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With all the other students now gone Barry moves to follow until he feels a hand clasps his shoulder. Wells looks down at him with a kindly look but Barry can’t help but notice the dark edge his eyes have taken.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Mr. Allen. Katherine can be a bit much. As someone who has been on the receiving end of one of her interrogations, I believe I can understand what you may be feeling. I’m sorry for not warning you beforehand that she had seen your files.”

“It’s alright Dr. Wells, it’s not your fault. It’s hers. And mine, I’m at fault too. I let her get me worked up. I’ve been to therapy before. I know what to say to get around their questions. But this time… I don’t know what happened. I guess I’m out of practice.” Barry chuckles at his own joke. “Thank you for intervening when you did.”

“That’s very honorable of you to admit your faults. And please, call me Harrison. You’re not one of my students or workers.” 

“Oh, sure.” Barry isn’t sure what to think of referring to Wells as his first name. He supposes their situation does allow for a more casual atmosphere than Wells may be used to. It’s the least he could do for the man. “Uh, Harrison, if you don’t mind me asking, have you seen my file?”

Harrison hesitates for a moment then answers.

“Yes. Katherine shared it with me. I mostly skimmed it in respect for your privacy but there were a few parts I read in depth.”

“So then you know about…”

“The man in the lightning?”

“…Yeah.

“It is hard to believe. The lack of evidence and the scientific impossibility of it is very convincing, but your dedication to what you believe you saw is admiring. Your testimony, while strange, does not read like the ramblings of a mad man or a child playing make believe. I believe there is some truth in what you saw.”

“Oh… Thank you.” Other than Iris no one else had ever said they believed him. And here is doctor Harrison Wells, his scientific hero, telling him that he believes Barry. His eyes begin to water and Harrison hands him a handkerchief to wipe away the unshed tears.

“You are a good man, Barry Allen. I admit I didn’t expect much when I first arrived, but after these past few weeks I see a new man before me. I can’t help but think that you have become such an upstanding young man because of your mother’s death. Aw, but those are the rambles of an old man. Ignore me.”

“Heh, you’re not that old.”

“Oh, Barry. I’m much older than I appear. You’ll understand someday after you have seen everything I have. I know you told Miss Snart that you wanted to walk home alone, but I wonder if I could tempt you in a ride home. It doesn’t feel right leaving you alone when you are in this state.”

“Yeah, you may right. Okay.” Barry would usual never accept a ride from someone he barely knows. But as a teacher and someone who probably has multiple keys to the city at home, Harrison Wells is one person he believes he can always count on.

“Excellent. I hope you don’t mind my driving too much. I can be a bit of a speed demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry, didn't you say something about there being one person in the whole world you would never accept a ride from in chapter 2????
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Certain parts don't feel full enough. But since I finally finished this chapter I wanted to get it out to the readers. If I make any changes I'll leave a note in chapter 9.
> 
> I'm not going to say anything about updates because I'll just jinx myself. The outlined second half of chapter 8 will be up next.
> 
> Title ~~ Pan's Labyrinth
> 
> 12/23/2016


End file.
